


A Home For Christmas

by cynatnite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Bucky Barnes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clint Cooks, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint is betrayed, Clint is family, Clint tells all, Clint won't talk about himself, Clint's first real Christmas, College Student Clint, Desperate Phil, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Mush, Houseboy fic, Injured Clint, Lonely Phil, M/M, Natasha-event planner extraordinaire, Nick Fury BAMF CEO, Phil's microwave issues, Protective Phil Coulson, Wealthy Phil, homeless Clint, mention of Maria/Natasha, the locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe with wealthy lawyer Phil Coulson in need of a houseboy. Homeless Clint is sent by the staffing agency in hope of employment. </p>
<p>Both discover happiness is within reach, but Phil's reticence and Clint's mysterious past get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this wasn't supposed to be a holiday fic. I don't do holiday fics...well, I guess now I do.

Clint Barton had never been to a job interview before. Mrs. Baxter at the homeless shelter got him the plain button-up shirt and a new pair of jeans for the occasion. She knew the owner of the staffing agency, Maria Hill, which was how he was now sitting in front as she went over his application.

“Tell me about yourself, Clint.”

He wanted to lower his eyes, but Mrs. Baxter had said Maria appreciated honesty and hard work.

“It’s not a good background,” Clint told her.

Maria’s smile was patient. “Let me be the judge of that.”

“My parents died when I was little. My brother and me were sent to an orphanage and when they wanted to split us up, we ran away. A circus took us in. We did roustabout work, a little of everything. I helped with the cooking, laundry and anything else they needed.”

“How long were you with them?”

“Until I was seventeen. They folded and we came here.”

“Mrs. Baxter said you’re currently homeless and you managed to earn your GED as well. She gave glowing recommendations for all the work you did at the shelter.”

“It was the least I could do. She helped me get my GED.”

“I’ll allow your modesty to pass.” Maria opened the side drawer of her desk and took out a piece of paper. “I think I have just the thing for you. This may help you better your situation.”

Clint leaned forward in anticipation. “You mean a job?”

“It’s a live-in position with a senior partner of a prestigious law firm. In the old days, they called it a houseboy. You would be cooking meals, running errands, some laundry and light cleaning. He has a maid service for the rest. He needs someone reliable, trustworthy and nice. What do you think, Clint?”

On the surface, it sounded amazing. Clint hedged unsure of how to ask his next question.

“You have some concerns?”

“I’ve lived on the street for three years, Ms. Hill. Offers like these usually come with ultimatums.”

“Clint, I’ve known Phil Coulson for years. He’s a respected attorney and one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. Do you believe me?”

Clint relaxed and eased back in the chair. “Yes, I do. Thank you.”

Maria began writing as she spoke. “Be back here at 5pm. I’ll call Phil and let him know to expect you. I’m sure he’ll see that you’re a good fit for this position.”

She held out the form and Clint got to his feet. “Thanks.”

“A cab will take you at our expense. Good luck.”

Clint took the paper and walked out of the office. Once on the street, his nervousness began. This was more than he could ever hope for, but doubts began to plague him. What if this Phil Coulson didn’t like him? What if all he saw was street trash? What if he found out what happened? Clint closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He still had three hours to go.

With Central Park several blocks away, Clint decided a walk was in order to get a handle on his anxiousness. By the time he returned, he was perspiring. The cab ride took him to the Flatiron district and when it stopped on Park Avenue, Clint looked up at the fashionable apartment building.

He got out and the doorman gave him a look before opening the door. Clint went to the desk.

“Deliveries and pickups are at the service elevator,” the man answered barely glancing at him.

“I have an appointment with Phil Coulson.” Clint smoothed the front of his shirt. It was too loose and clung to his skin.

After the clerk called, he pointed Clint to the elevator. “Top floor. Take a right. It’s the first door.”

Clint went to the elevator and as it climbed, he noted the rich mahogany of the wood inside. Only someone rich could live here, he realized. He shifted back and forth. Clint was already thinking this was a bad idea, but it was too late to back out now. He was expected and it wasn’t in him to not follow through.

When he got to the door, Clint took a deep breath before ringing the bell. It opened and he was momentarily taken aback. The man before him was gorgeous and it took a moment for Clint to find his voice.

“Maria Hill sent me from the staffing agency.”

“Yes,” Phil said. He smiled and motioned for Clint to come inside. “Thank you for coming. It’s Clint Barton, right?”

“Yes, sir.” Clint was amazed at the beauty of the large penthouse. He followed Phil into the living room and they sat across from one another. He noted the expensive suit and other lavish furnishings. He most definitely didn’t belong here.

“Maria told me a lot about you. Is it alright if I call you Clint?”

“Yes. It’s fine.” Clint’s throat felt dry and he cleared it to get rid of the hoarseness.

“I’ve been looking for someone a while now,” Phil explained. “I have a tendency to work long hours both at the office and here at home. Finding someone trustworthy isn’t easy even with the best background checks and references so I relied on Maria to keep an eye out. What I need is someone who can do a little cooking, light cleaning, laundry. I send my suits to the cleaners so it won’t be a lot. From time to time, there will be errands and on occasion I do have a dinner party with clients and associates. I have a catering service for those events.”

“I can cook about anything,” Clint offered. “People’ve told me I have a knack in the kitchen. Laundry is easy and so is cleaning. I don’t know this part of the city well.”

“How old are you, if I may ask?”

“I just turned twenty-one a few weeks ago.”

“Maria told me you were quite modest and she believes this would work well for us. What do you think?”

Clint tried to hide his uncertainty, but still managed to nod. “I’d like to try. If it doesn’t work out, the staffing agency might be able to help me find another job.”

Phil smiled. “I would, too. Let’s call it a trial run for the both of us. First, I don’t want you to hesitate to come to me if there is ever a problem. I’m the worst mind reader on the planet. In fact, I have a tendency to be oblivious to anything outside of work.”

“I will,” Clint promised. “I might ask a stupid question sometimes.”

“The position doesn’t pay well, but you’ll have your own room with a half bath. Your meals will be provided as long as you cook them yourself. I’m a nightmare in the kitchen,” Phil admitted. “I’ll provide you with a MetroCard at my expense and a credit card. You’ll need it for groceries and other home related expenses.”

“Um, I have a question.”

“Yes, Clint.”

“Is this a seven day a week thing?”

“Oh, of course not.” Phil flashed an embarrassed grin. “After dinner, your time is your own. Weekends and holidays you won’t be expected to work. I imagine midday will be quite slow around here so if you have a hobby or if you want to take in a museum, you’re welcome to do that. Do you have a cell number I can reach you at should something come up?”

“No. I mean I don’t have a cell phone.”

“I’ll take care of it. Would you like to see where you’ll be living?”

“Sure.”

Clint followed him through the dining room, to a beautiful kitchen and then behind it was a bedroom. When Phil opened the door, Clint walked inside. It was a huge room with a queen bed, expensive furnishings and a large half bath. It was nothing short of amazing.

“This sure is big,” Clint murmured.

“I’ll have a TV installed tomorrow for you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s that or boredom,” Phil grinned.

“When do you want me to start?”

“I hope tomorrow morning isn’t too soon. You can move in tonight if you’d like.”

Clint wasn’t looking forward to that walk. He had no money for a cab or even bus fare.

“You know, my mind has been on a huge case and I completely forgot.” Phil took out his wallet and held out a hundred dollar bill. “It’s the middle of the week. Your first full pay will begin next Friday.”

Should he take it? He hadn’t done a thing other than sit on the expensive couch. Clint finally did and his hand shook as he held the money. It was his first hundred. If he didn’t need the money so desperately, he would have framed it.

“I don’t have much so I can come back tonight if that’s okay,” Clint stammered.

“I’ll arrange for keys to the elevator and penthouse.”

“Thank you, Mr. Coulson.”

“I don’t hold to formalities much. Please call me Phil.”

“Phil,” Clint repeated. “I’ll work hard for you.”

“I believe you will. Clint, this is your room and I won’t come in without your expressed permission. You’re entitled to privacy and your own life. Do you understand?”

Maria must have said something, Clint surmised. He nodded.

“Any questions?”

“No.”

There was a look of relief in Phil’s eyes and Clint found himself looking forward to the new job. He left the penthouse and broke the hundred with a celebratory soda and candy bar. Clint took the subway to the homeless shelter in the Bronx.

Mrs. Baxter was thrilled when he told her about the new job. He packed his clothes in an old army laundry bag and before leaving, Mrs. Baxter gave him a hug and extracted a promise to let her know how he was doing. He cared about her, but he wouldn’t miss the shelter in the least and as he left, Clint hoped he didn’t wind up back on the street.

When he got to the penthouse, Phil was on the phone and motioned him inside.

“Clint, that’s the last time you knock,” Phil said with a half-smile.

Clint nodded and went to his new room. He set his bag of clothes on the floor and sat on the bed. He kicked off his sneakers and stretched out enjoying the softness of the mattress.

He finally got up and started putting his things away. Clint took the locket from around his neck. He couldn’t remember the last time he took it off unless it was a quick shower at the shelter. His worst fear was it being stolen. He couldn’t imagine someone as rich as Phil Coulson wanting to steal it. Clint opened it up to look at the picture of his long dead mother. He propped it on the dresser.

A long hot shower sounded like a good idea and after checking, Clint found soap and shampoo. He stripped out of his clothes and after playing with the shower settings, Clint spent half an hour under the water relishing the feel of it on his skin.

When he finished, he walked back into the bedroom and found a note on the floor. Clint picked it up. Phil had to go back to the office and he was welcome to fix himself a meal. As Clint dressed, it occurred to him that he didn’t ask about what sort of clothing he was expected to wear.

The shirt would need washed. He set the new jeans aside for tomorrow. Clint opted for his well-worn cargos and AC/DC t-shirt.

Clint went to the kitchen and stood in the middle of it. This was something he only saw in magazines. He chewed his bottom lip and went to the fridge. It wasn’t well stocked, but there was enough for a decent breakfast in the morning. He’d have to plan a menu for the week and shop.

He consumed a sandwich and juice in short order then set about checking over the rest of the kitchen. The cookware and everything else was top of the line, but completely unused. He was about to toss the empty bottle in the trash when he caught site of the empty takeout cartons filling the container.

Clint would make sure Phil Coulson ate a good home cooked meal at every opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

When Clint woke the following morning, he looked at the clock. He woke up five minutes before the he had set the alarm. After making his bed, he quickly dressed and headed to the kitchen. The lights were off and he couldn’t be sure if Phil had left for work or not.

Clint started with the coffee and then took out the fixings for an herb omelet. By the time he set it on a plate, Phil appeared freshly showered wearing a suit.

“I generally grab a bagel and coffee on the way to work,” Phil told him. “This looks good.”

“It’s better.” Clint got a cup down and poured Phil some coffee. “Do you take it black?”

“The first cup. After that I like a little cream.” Phil sat with the coffee eager for the breakfast. “Fix one for yourself, if you’d like.”

Clint made quick work of his and opted for milk. When Phil motioned towards the chair next to him, he sat.

“It’s not often I have to leave for the office after coming home. I hope you settled in okay.”

“Yeah, I mean yes.” Clint took a bite of his food. “What time do you usually get here?”

“By six most of the time. On occasion I’ll work as late as eight if I have to prep for a court appearance the following day. I’ll let you know.”

“You should tell me what foods you hate.”

“Brussel sprouts. Can’t stand them. My mother never could get me to like them much to her dismay.”

“I don’t get that. I love Brussel sprouts. My favorite is the honey glazed.”

“Honey glazed? There’s such a thing?”

“Yep. There’s braised, roasted and a million other ways of cooking them.”

“Here’s a challenge for you, Clint. Make me like them. My mother will smile down from heaven if you do.”

Clint chuckled.

“The only other food I can think of is creamed corn. There is no righting that wrong.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Clint took another bite.

When Phil finished, he stood and finished his coffee. “As soon as I get to the office, I’ll have a phone and credit card sent over. I left the office number by the phone if you have any questions. Just pass it through the secretary and if I’m busy, I’ll call back.”

“Okay.”

“The maid service was here yesterday, so there won’t be much today. This would be a good opportunity to familiarize yourself so you can find everything. I shouldn’t be late.”

After Phil left, Clint finished eating and then cleaned the kitchen. Clint went to the living room and was too afraid to touch anything. The traditional elegance was another magazine picture. He found the laundry room and saw the unopened detergent and other necessities that had never been opened.

Clint went upstairs and discovered three more bedrooms each with an equally tasteful full-sized bath. He found Phil’s bedroom and at seeing the pile of clothes in the corner, Clint separated the suits for the cleaners from the rest. He made Phil’s bed and checked the master bath where he found a pile of towels and cloths.

The messiest room in the house was Phil’s office. Piles of magazines, papers and law books were scattered haphazardly. The trash was full of empty Styrofoam cups and takeout. Unsure about cleaning, Clint grabbed the garbage on the way out.

In less than two hours, Clint had most everything done and he spent another hour preparing a menu in addition to a grocery list. There wasn’t much left to do until the credit card arrived. Shopping and the cleaners were at the top of the list.

While he waited, Clint emptied out the kitchen cabinets and organized them. He wound up washing most of the pots and pans which still had stickers attached. By the time he finished, it was close to lunch and he made a sandwich. As he ate, he added a few more items to the list.

Just as he put everything away, the doorbell rang and Clint signed for the phone and credit card. He couldn’t resist smiling as he looked over the new iPhone. Once he got the money, he was getting a dock.

A credit card was another first. He suddenly found himself very nervous. The grocery list was somewhat extensive. Much of the necessary staples were missing from the kitchen. He’d be very careful of what he spent.

He was about to leave when he got a text from Phil. The keys were at the front desk. Clint headed downstairs and after getting his photo taken, he signed for them. He asked about a nearby grocer and was told one of the best ones was only a few blocks away.

The store was beyond amazing. They carried the freshest vegetables, had prime cuts of meat and seafood was shipped in daily. Clint spoke to one of the butchers who took him to the back and promised him the best cuts. Clint kept his purchases at a minimum knowing he would be back regularly.

He got back to the penthouse after 2pm. Dinner wouldn’t be started for another few hours and Clint was thinking of ways to kill time when the phone rang. The delivery of the new TV had arrived.

Clint felt spoiled as he watched the state of the art TV being installed and connected. He spent an hour toying with it and set it to record shows that sounded interesting. He’d never had much time to watch television growing up. It was considered a luxury.

For dinner, Clint opted for a dish he had gotten the most raves about while at the circus. It was a breaded chicken with a basil cream sauce. He included pasta and steamed broccoli. Clint sliced half a loaf of French bread to go with it. After searching the wine fridge, Clint found an acceptable white to go with dinner.

By the time Phil arrived, Clint was setting the table.

“It’ll be ready in about fifteen minutes,” Clint told him.

“Perfect.” Phil slid off his suit jacket. “I usually wind down with a drink when I come home. You want one?”

“No.” Clint would drink wine or beer on a rare occasion. Liquor was not going to be a part of his life the way it had been with his father and Barney.

He turned back to the kitchen and filled the platters. When Clint returned to the dining, Phil came in and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the food.

“This looks delicious, Clint.” Phil’s noticed the single place setting. “Aren’t you eating?”

“I will in the kitchen when you’re done.”

“I’d rather you join me if you don’t mind. I enjoy your company.”

“Aren’t you supposed to eat without the help?”

Phil had an indulgent grin. “Maybe in the 1950’s.”

“Okay,” Clint shrugged.

He brought out another place setting, got the wine and filled the glasses as Phil took a seat. Clint sat and passed the dishes one at a time before filling his own plate. When Phil took that first bite, the sigh of pleasure made Clint’s chest bloom with pride.

“Where’d you learn to cook like this?”

“Just learned how to be creative with what we had on hand.” Clint didn’t like anyone knowing his background. A change of subject was called for. “I always thought lawyers had the most boring job ever.”

“Sometimes,” Phil admitted. “I love the courtroom. It’s not overly exciting for some, but once in a while there’s more drama than you’d see on Law & Order.”

It was a TV show. Clint was sure he’d heard of it.

“What about your office? I emptied the trash, but I wasn’t sure about what to clean.”

“It’s a mess, isn’t it?” Phil said with an embarrassed smile. “If I can get home early enough you can help me organize it.”

“Sure. It shouldn’t be difficult.”

“It will be if I can’t pick up after myself.”

They exchanged grins. The rest of the meal spent with a few more questions from Clint about the dry cleaning, the credit card and whatnot. Phil told Clint to decorate his room as he saw fit and to use to the credit card for his own expenses. New bedding was needed and Clint reluctantly accepted the offer.

~*~

It was the best job ever. Clint was sure of it. He and Phil developed a routine that worked well for both. Clint got up early, fixed a small breakfast and made coffee. The mornings were spent cleaning which consisted of Phil’s room, laundry, and whatever else needed done. The maid service came every few weeks and they appreciated having someone to help move heavy furniture out of the way for the more intense cleaning.

Clint would walk to the grocery store three times a week after dropping off Phil’s suits. He’d pick up the cleaned ones on his way back. On those days when he didn’t need to shop when his afternoons were free he would walk to the park and spend a few hours enjoying the relaxation.

He always had dinner ready about fifteen minutes after Phil got home. They most always ate together unless Phil had to work at his home office or if he had to stay late. On occasion, Phil would ask for takeout and Clint’s personal favorite was a small pizzeria not far.

Saturdays, Clint began going back to the Bronx to help Mrs. Baxter at the homeless shelter. Clint squirreled away as much money as he could. He did splurge on a dock for the iPhone. Feeling like he wasn’t about to get the boot, Clint was able to get the small photo of his mother enlarged by a professional. He bought a frame and placed it on his dresser.

~*~

Phil leaned back in his chair, gazing out the plate glass window over the city. It wasn’t the view that had his interest. These days he was getting more preoccupied with the young man living at the penthouse.

The phone call from Maria had been surprising. He hadn’t expected her to find anyone since he was so particular about having anyone in his home. When Clint Barton had showed up, Phil had been taken aback by the beautiful face and uncertain eyes. Immediately, he had wanted to know everything about him. How Phil managed to stay all business on a daily basis once he got home was beyond him.

Clint’s cooking was superb. Maria hadn’t gone in a lot of detail other than saying he had experience and references from someone she respected. Phil suspected there was much to learn about Clint, but he wasn’t about to infringe on his privacy by checking him out. Maria wasn’t going to violate her own confidentiality agreement by elaborating. All Phil could do was hope Clint would be more forthcoming about himself, but the young man always turned the conversation around. It was a tactic that Phil knew well, but he wasn’t going to push. Phil was well known for his patience.

“Phil, whatever you’re looking at must me more important than the Coastal Import’s brief.”

Phil was startled at hearing Nick’s voice and he swung around.

“My thoughts were wandering.”

Nick Fury, managing partner of Coulson, Fury & Sitwell LLP, took a seat in the leather chair in front of Phil’s desk.

“When the hell are you going to start acting like a partner and go to these damn board meetings, Coulson?”

“When I get tired of practicing law, Nick. You and Jasper are the ones who make sure it happens.”

“We’ve got a big one coming up in a few weeks. I expect some major announcements coming out of it. We’ll need one of your infamous dinner parties to break the news.”

“Ones that Stark won’t be happy to hear,” Phil surmised.

“Think you can wine and dine him into a good mood?”

“He’ll know it as soon as I send out invitations,” Phil answered.

“Tell him to bring America’s favorite boy toy. Invite the entire band, Phil. They can take his ego better than most.”

“I’m almost tempted to lock up the bar.”

Nick leaned forward with his one eye firmly on Phil. “So, tell me, Phil. What’s got you flying out of the office at end of business day with a lovesick grin on your face?”

“Lovesick?” Phil raised an eyebrow.

“This firm has been your life for as long as it’s been in existence. Don’t tell me you hooked up with one of our young up and comers.”

“No,” Phil denied. “It’s not what you think.”

“It’s exactly what I think only you’re normally not so tightlipped about your personal life with me.”

“Nick, I’d love to talk about it, but it’s nothing more than a one-sided attraction. There is nothing to it.”

“I doubt that.” Nick got to his feet. “My door’s always open should you change your mind. Try to get some work done. We’ve got bills to pay and you are New York’s favorite lawyer extraordinaire.”

When he left, Phil started back to work, but his thoughts went immediately to Clint. Nick was right. He was a lovesick fool, an old one at that. Clint was of age, but too young and no way would Phil take advantage as his employer.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about the hesitant smiles, the laugh that made his heart flutter and the pride in Clint’s eyes whenever Phil complimented him. The body was a work of art. Phil loved the low hanging black cargos and other times, he just wanted nothing more than to strip them off and take Clint to his bed.

“Fuck,” Phil groaned. He picked up the phone and dialed the secretary. “Alice, hold my calls for the next fifteen minutes.”

Phil locked the door to his office, went to the private bath and secured it as well. He unzipped his pants and took hold of his erection. The brief would wait.


	3. Chapter 3

All it took for Clint was the smell of Coulson on one of his shirts mixed in with the cologne. The scent went straight through him to his heart and shot to his groin. Unable to finish the laundry, Clint went to his bathroom and closed the door.

Every time he saw Phil, especially in the mornings, it did something to Clint. The fresh suit, attractive cologne, and smiling eyes had him feeling flutters in the pit of his stomach. He loved looking at Phil. Sometimes when Clint closed his eyes, he imagined sliding the suit jacket from Phil’s shoulders, unknotting the perfect Windsor tie and slowly unbuttoning the shirt before slipping his hands inside to feel his skin.

All it took for Clint to finish was dreaming of Phil’s lips on his neck.

He was catching his breath afterwards as he adjusted the cargos when his cell phone rang. Only two people ever called. Mrs. Baxter in case of the rare emergency repair or Phil. He hoped he didn’t sound out of breath when he answered the phone.

“Hello.”

“Hi, Clint.”

Clint thought he sounded a little excited.

“Are you busy?” Phil asked.

“No,” Clint quickly answered as if he’d just got caught masturbating. He closed his eyes. “I mean I’m just getting your suits ready for the cleaners is all.”

There was a pause.

“Good, I mean, I’m glad I didn’t catch you in the middle of something.”

“No, it’s fine.” He glanced around sure that there were no cameras in the bathroom.

“Next month there is going to be a dinner party with clients and friends. It’ll be on a Friday night, would you mind helping out? I’ll pay you extra.”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Good, good.” A pause. “Anyway, I’m sending the event planner I use for these things. I’d like to include a few of your dishes. Whatever you choose will be fine.”

“Are you sure?” The food was from his circus days. He couldn’t imagine Phil’s rich friends wanting any of it.

“Absolutely. I’ll call Natasha and she’ll come over in the next day or two. You may want to prepare a few samples.”

“Yeah, I mean, yes, of course.”

“Excellent. We can talk more over dinner…oh, damn. Clint, I’m preparing for a major case. I have to work late tonight.”

Clint couldn’t hide his disappointment. “That’s okay. I’m going simple with spaghetti. It can wait until tomorrow.”

“Use the card and get yourself a pizza from your favorite place.”

“Thank you. I’ll do that.”

Another pause. Clint didn’t want the call to end.

“I probably won’t see you until the morning. Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

He was so used to Phil’s company at dinner, that he sorely missed his presence. Clint usually wound up eating in his room alone with the TV. He enjoyed television a lot, but Phil was better.

~*~

Two days later, Clint had fixed samples from Phil’s favorite dishes. He had just finished when he was notified of the event planner’s arrival. When Clint opened the door, a stunning redhead stood with a hand on her hip, leaning to the side.

“So you’re him.”

“What?”

“The one who somehow managed to get Phil to like Brussel sprouts. Do you know how long I’ve tried?”

“No.”

She smirked and held out her hand. “Natasha Romanov.”

Clint shook it and let her inside. She set her bag down in the living room.

“Have you ever planned a party?”

“No.”

“I’ll give you a crash course. So, where is this food Phil raved about?”

“In the kitchen.”

Clint followed her and on the island was several platters filled a variety of foods. Natasha closely inspected it.

“The first key is beautiful looking food. Vibrant and full of color to catch the eye of the guests. These look good and I can offer suggestions to help improve their look without affecting the taste.”

Clint handed Natasha a small plate and using a fork, she put four items including the honey glazed Brussel sprouts.

“Could you get me a glass of water? Tepid. Not cold.”

After Clint handed her the glass, she took a small sip. He watched her take a bite of each sample with a sip of water between. It seemed to take forever. Finally, Natasha set down her plate.

“These are very good. If you ever need a job, let me know. I own the catering service Phil uses.”

It was one of the best compliments he ever got. “Thanks.”

“You don’t have any desserts.”

“I don’t have much experience with those.”

“Not a problem. We’ve got some new desserts which will go over well.”

Natasha tried other samples, asked questions and Clint was pleased with how much she liked them. She narrowed it down to six selections for the party.

“I’ll need the recipes for each of these.”

“Recipes?”

“We’ll need the ingredients and measurements to accommodate for up to 20 people.”

“I don’t have recipes. I just know how to cook them.”

Clint could have sworn she muttered a foreign language under her breath.

“I know many a chef who would be insanely jealous. Next week I’ll watch you prepare these and make notes.” Natasha leaned against the counter.

“Twenty people seem a lot.”

“Well, there will be 10-12 guests, you and my staff. Whatever is left over, we usually donate it to one of the shelters in the area.”

They went to the living room and Natasha set about teaching Clint the art of putting together a fabulous dinner party.

~*~

The following week, Natasha returned as promised. Clint fixed all six dishes as she watched making notes the entire time. It took longer than usual and by the time she left, Phil had come home where they enjoyed the food together.

Preparing for the exclusive dinner party was an undertaking. Clint got a phone call from Natasha almost daily and as the time got closer, deliveries began arriving. The uptick in activity had Clint working harder to keep up with his daily activities.

One morning out of the blue, Natasha called and asked him out to lunch. Clint agreed and when he hung up the phone he froze. She would go to someplace upscale. They were to meet near Central Park. Clint dressed in his nicest jeans and shirt.

When he arrived, he saw the humorous arch of her eyebrow and then walked to a vendor. Clint and Natasha took their food to a park bench near the lake where they ate.

“So, tell me, Clint. What are you planning on doing with the rest of your life?”

“What?”

“You don’t plan on being a 40 year old houseboy, do you?”

“No, I guess not. Haven’t really thought about it.” Thinking about the future was always a luxury Clint never had.

“You didn’t have a guidance counselor talk to you about these things?”

“Never had a guidance counselor,” Clint said between bites. He wasn’t going to tell her that he never set foot in a high school. What had passed for an education came from the fortune teller at the circus.

“I have just the thing.” Natasha reached into her purse and took out her planner. She flipped through the cards and took one out. “This is a friend who works at a community college not far. Tell him I sent you. He’s one of the financial aid counselors and very smart. College is a good way to find out what you want to do.”

“I’m not smart enough for college.”

“Trust me, you are,” Natasha insisted. “I know a lot of very dumb people who went to college. Of course, its hard work, but I have a feeling you’ll do well.”

Clint took the card. “I’ll go talk to him, but I’m not making any promises.”

He wasn’t college material. Clint had no doubts about that. College was for people like Phil and Natasha.  

~*~

Clint called and made an appointment with the counselor for the following afternoon. Every step towards that office, he questioned why he was even doing this. It was the most insane thing he had ever done. People like him worked as dishwashers and street sweepers.

Once there, Clint was greeted warmly by Edward Grant, the financial aid counselor. There was a litany of questions regarding his lack of education, but the GED had all but guaranteed Clint his admission. The counselor spent over an hour helping Clint with the forms. He called in another advisor and the three set about getting everything finished so that Clint would start classes in September.

There was still waiting for the financial aid to come through, but both assured Clint there wouldn’t be any problem. By the time he left the community college, he had a tentative class schedule in hand.

That evening at dinner, Clint was nervous as he tried to eat. He had to talk to Phil about the class schedule. He’d suddenly found himself wanting to go to college. In fact, he was downright excited at sitting in a classroom with other students.

“Um, I have to talk to you about something.”

Phil wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I mean, I hope not. But it might interfere with my job. It will interfere so…”

“It’s alright, Clint. Go ahead.”

“Nat…Natasha, told me about this friend of hers who is a financial aid counselor. I went to see him today and he and advisor helped me fill out the forms to take some classes.”

“You enrolled in college?”

“Yes. The problem is one of the classes is on Wednesday afternoons. I might be able to schedule it at night during my off time.”

“Don’t you dare reschedule, Clint. College is important. We’ll work around it.” Phil smiled. “You’ll love college.”

“I don’t know about that. I’m not very good at learning.”

“You got your GED. You’ll be better at it than you think. If you have any problems let me know. I’d be glad to help.”

The last thing Clint wanted Phil to know was how dumb he was.

“Thanks.”

The spent the remainder of the meal talking about the classes Clint would be taking.


	4. Chapter 4

The night of the dinner party finally arrived and Clint was as nervous as he was the first time he stood in the circus ring. Even though he would remain in the kitchen, he was eager to know what the guests thought of the meals. Most were his own with a few other additions and select desserts to choose from.

So that Phil could spend time with the guests, Natasha acted as hostess. When Clint heard the names of the attendees, he was flabbergasted. Nick Fury and Jasper Sitwell wasn’t much of a surprise since they own the firm with Phil. Tony Stark, infamous billionaire and genius was bringing America’s favored astronaut and artist, Steve Rogers. Pepper Potts, Stark Industry CEO had come along with them. Thor Odinson, a celebrity gold medal winner from the Olympics and part time model had arrived with a boisterous hello to his friends. Clint was told Bruce Banner was a famous surgeon, but he wouldn’t know about that. There were whispers about one called Bucky Barnes that ranged from superspy to warrior soldier. Sam Wilson, celebrity jazz musician and Melinda May, famous fitness guru, also arrived. He was more surprised at Maria Hill’s arrival until he found out about the romance brewing between her and Natasha.

Natasha’s staff was more helpful than Clint had expected. He had wondered if he’d be in the way with so many in the kitchen, but found plenty of work to keep him busy while the party happened in the next room.

~*~

“Tell me, Coulson,” Tony said as he took the drink from the bartender. “Are you and Fury going to make me wait until desert hoping I’ll be in the mood for an announcement I won’t like?”

“It depends,” Phil replied. “Are you going to see how many so-called good natured insults you can fling afterwards?”

“I promised Steve I’d be on my best behavior tonight.” Tony held up two fingers and then three. “Scout’s honor.”

“The last thing you ever were was a boy scout,” Fury said after eating another appetizer. “I’ve got the photos to prove it.”

“With the amount of YouTube videos catching me in various states of undress and drunkedness on hand now, I’m not afraid of anything you might have.”

“Come on, Tony,” Pepper Potts said with a grin. “You’re paranoid and narcissistic. You’re afraid of anything you can’t take apart.”

“There is that.” Tony took a drink. “I can handle anything you throw at me. Well, not Justin Hammer. He’s been chopped off the Christmas card list for the last…well, always.”

When Tony saw Phil and Nick exchange glances. He rolled his eyes.

“Tell me, you’re not representing him.”

“He asked us to help navigate foreign weapons contracts.”

“Only because our government had the good sense to cancel his after his disastrous debut at Stark Expo last year. Who is it? China? You know how reliable their products always are if less than a dozen people die.”

“Confidential, Tony,” Phil said. “You know better than that.”

“Isn’t this a conflict of interest? I hate him so much that somewhere it’s got to be a problem.”

“Only if you’ve been in business with him, Tony,” Pepper told him. “Am I right, Phil?”

“Of course.” Phil smiled at Pepper. “Anytime you want to quit your CEO job, we’d love to have you.”

“Nick doesn’t share any more than I do, Phil.” Tony motioned for a refill of his drink. “This dinner is to make sure I don’t have a hankering to take my business elsewhere.”

“This dinner is to make sure you don’t throw anything at us in mixed company,” Fury answered. “We’re also taking on some new government contracts.”

“Weapons,” Tony sighed. “Obadiah would be proud.”

“After he tried to make a grab for your company, we did untangle you from those government contracts when you announced the ending of weapons manufacturing, Tony,” Phil reminded him. “At least now we can keep a better eye on both Hammer and anyone else looking to make a buck attempting to deal weapons under the table.”

“Let me borrow your guy Bucky,” Tony said. “Hammer will pee his pants just by being in the same room with him.”

Natasha stepped into the living room. “Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served.”

“Fantastic,” Nick said with relief. “This food better be good, Coulson. Tony Stark makes for a lousy appetizer.”

~*~

Clint could hear the laughter coming from the formal dining room. They began with a light summer soup which was Natasha’s and Clint offered a few suggestions which improved it considerably. The main course was the breaded chicken and basil sauce that Clint had first cooked. In addition were the honey glazed Brussel sprouts and a few other sides Natasha had chosen.

She came back to the kitchen with a smile. “Tony wants to hire you.”

“Me?”

“He wants to hire everyone he likes. Earning Pepper Pott’s praise is no small thing. They want to meet you.”

“Why?”

Natasha’s smile was one of surprise. “To congratulate the chef. Why else?”

“I don’t think so.” Clint stepped back a little. “Tell them I’m glad they liked the food.”

“No way, Clint.” Natasha pulled him out of the kitchen. “You earned it.”

He was ready to run in to the bedroom, but before he could Clint found himself in the formal dining room with a dozen faces staring back at him. He could feel the nausea in his stomach starting to rise. His nervousness increased when Phil stood.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is Clint Barton. The fabulous food we are enjoying tonight is all him.” Phil raised his wine glass. “Well done, Clint.”

The rest of the room brought up their glasses and toasted him.

“Watch out, Phil, Tony’s already thinking of stealing him from you,” Steve joked.

“Not if I can help it,” Phil said with eyes only on Clint.

There was more jokes and shared laughter. Clint barely heard them and a request from Bruce Banner about having the menu at his next dinner party.

“Thank you,” Clint managed to get out.

He made his escape to the kitchen and started slicing into fruit for the final touches on the desert. Natasha came into the kitchen and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I wasn’t trying to embarrass you, Clint.”

Keeping his eyes down, Clint said, “Don’t do that again. Okay?”

“I won’t. But don’t hide yourself away.”

Clint’s hands were still shaking and the knife slipped cutting into his thumb.

“Shit!”

Natasha looked at it. “I don’t think it needs stitches. Fortunately, we have a doctor in the house.”

She left him before he could stop her. Clint put a cloth over the bloody cut and when he looked up, Bruce came over.

“Let’s take a look.”

Clint allowed Bruce to remove the cloth. “It’s deep, but stitches won’t do much. I need a first aid kit.”

“I have one in my bathroom,” Clint muttered.

Phil came over with concern etched across his face. “What happened?”

“It’s a minor cut,” Bruce assured him. “I’ll take care of it, Phil.”

“Clint, are you okay?”

“Fine.” Clint went to the bathroom with Bruce following.

He stood as Bruce got the first aid kit.

“Sit down.”

Clint sat on the toilet and Bruce knelt giving small wound another look.

“It’s an awkward angle.” Bruce positioned Clint’s arm to better his view when he noticed a ridge on the bone in the upper part of it. “Did you break this?”

“A while ago.”

“Doesn’t feel like it healed right.” Bruce ran his fingers over it feeling the distinct indentation of a fracture that had been set incorrectly. “Have you had any problems with it?”

“No.”

“Clint, you should get this x-rayed. It may be weaker than your other arm. A surgical fix might make it good as new.”

“I don’t have insurance,” Clint assured him. “Besides, it never bothers me.”

Truth be told, Clint wasn’t about to let anyone touch it. That was one part of his life he had put behind him and no one would ever know about it.

“If you’re sure.” Bruce knew there was more to it and so he turned his attention back to the cut on Clint’s thumb. He started cleaning it. “Listen, I could tell you were uncomfortable. We all have a tendency to let our guard down around each other without thinking about other people in the room. Tony never cares. He’s like coffee. Tastes like shit the first time, but you get used to it after a while.”

Clint laughed a little and Bruce continued.

“Did you see Sam Wilson?”

“Yeah, he’s a famous jazz artist.”

“He told me once that he throws up before nearly every performance. All he wants to do is his music, but audiences help pay the bills. He hates being a celebrity and he has a tendency to hide in the music he creates. He gets through it when he sees the pleasure people get from what he does.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Bruce put the final touches on the injury and looked at Clint. “Natasha said you have a real gift in the kitchen. People are in awe of others who have something they don’t.”

“Never thought of cooking as a gift. Figured anyone could do it.”

“Well, just to warn you, Phil is a disaster in the kitchen. I let him in mine. The firemen begged him to never go in one unless he’s getting a glass of water.”

“Are you joking?”

“I’d tell you to ask him, but he swore me to secrecy. I’m too scared of lawyers to test him on that. If I wasn’t worried about him burning down my house, I’d let him at it again. I got a $10,000 stove out his cooking attempt.”

They shared a smile.

~*~

Phil sat in a chair still thinking about Clint while the party began winding down. He glanced over as Bucky took the seat next to him.

“Want me to check him out?”

“Who?”

“Barton. He’s from the street.”

“How do you know that?”

“I know,” Bucky firmly stated. “He’s got the look of someone that’s seen more than he should have. Not only that, he likes to stay hidden, away from attention.”

“I’ve noticed.” Phil took a drink of the scotch.

“That’s because the more attention, the more trouble that comes your way.”

“You think he’s trouble, Buck?”

“No, but I’d bet the obscene amount of money you pay me it follows him no matter how hard he tries to avoid it. I can check him out so you know what might be coming.”

“I appreciate the concern, but I’ll leave it to Clint to come to me if there’s a problem.”

“He won’t.”

Phil watched him get to his feet. The need to find out more about Clint was starting to eat at him.

After seeing everyone off, Phil went to the kitchen to find Clint finishing up the last of the cleaning. He leaned in the doorframe.

“I owe you an apology.”

Clint stopped and when he saw Phil, the desire was almost instant. The top collar was unbuttoned exposing more of his neck. Nuzzling it was foremost on his mind. Instead, Clint set the towel aside.

“For what?”

“Having Natasha bring you out like that. I should have asked first.”

“It’s no big deal. It was unexpected.”

Phil moved inside the kitchen and leaned against the counter. He noted the black jeans and deep grey shirt. Clint never looked sexier. The urge to pull him close, drag his fingers through the young man’s hair and kiss him overwhelmed him.

“I think Nat and Tony are going to try to hire you away.”

Clint shyly grinned. “I’ve already got a job I like. Besides, Tony Stark likes his own celebrity too much.”

Phil chuckled. “You impressed a lot of people tonight, Clint.”

“And here I thought rich people were lazy and spoiled.”

“I wouldn’t break completely from that stereotype. A lot of them are.”

“You’re not.”

Clint’s eyes locked with Phil’s. Could he see it? Clint wondered. Did Phil know how much he wanted him at this moment? Seeing the intensity in his eyes, Clint started to move towards him.

Phil went to the doorway. “It’s late. I’ll see you Monday.”

When he was gone, Clint felt like he had been kicked in the gut. The rejection hurt like nothing he had ever felt. He went to his room, slammed the door and turned on the iPod. When the heavy metal Slipknot music started, he cranked up the volume and then threw himself on the bed. Clint clutched the pillow to his chest cursing himself for being a fool in thinking that Phil would want someone like him.

~*~

Sitting on his own bed, Phil was taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly to get a handle on his raging desire. Clint had wanted him. It was plain as day. As much as Phil felt the same, he couldn’t. He cared too much to take advantage and he couldn’t be sure if it was gratefulness on Clint’s part.

He had almost changed his mind at least three time on the way to his bedroom, but forced himself to not go to Clint. If he did, there was no doubt in his mind where’d they wind up and Phil couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t want to risk hurting Clint and he was sure there’d already been enough pain in his life.

Phil stripped off his clothes, crawled into bed and didn’t sleep the entire night.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint left early the next morning for the homeless shelter and stayed late in the evening needing space from Phil. The rejection still hurt, but he was determined to work through it.

Weeks passed with the routine falling into place. The nightly dinners continued, but the strain between both had the meals passing with little being said other than conversations of necessity.

Phil was finally having a much needed quiet day home. He was stretched across the couch reading a book when he heard the door. He set it aside and got up knowing it was Clint.

He found Clint covered in grime and had to pinch his nose.

“What on Earth, Clint?”

“Sorry.” Clint had cleaned up as best he could before leaving the shelter, but there wasn’t any way to wash his clothes. “A toilet backup and a flooded basement wasn’t my idea of a good time. I even got the subway car to myself except for the wino who I think smelled worse than me.”

“What have you been doing?”

“Helping someone out.” Clint really didn’t want to get into the explanation. “I’m going to shower. Sorry about the smell.”

“It’s okay. Listen, Nick’s gun club is having a weapons exhibition. Would you want to go after you clean up? It’s only for a few hours and we can get something to eat on the way back.”

It sounded harmless enough. “Sure, I’ll go.”

Phil was relieved to hear it. If nothing else, they could keep the friendship intact.

An hour later, Clint and Phil were at the large indoor range. Various weapons of all kinds were shown and the crowds were milling about. After settling on some bleachers, the show started. Some were the more modern day weapons, but what had their interest were the black powder rifles and other historical weapons of their day.

Clint stilled when he saw a guest from the dinner party handling a bow. Watching him, he could gage where the arrow would hit before it left the bow. Clint knew what he was doing wrong and how to correct it. He could feel his heart beating in anticipation as he wished he could once again pick up the weapon. That dream was long dead, but watching the exhibition didn’t lessen his yearning one bit.

Afterwards, Clint followed Phil to Nick and as they talked, he turned around and saw the table with the bows. He walked over and gazed at them. Just as Clint was about to touch one, Bucky approached.

“You like them.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“We have an archery team, but it’s not a strong one. Most of us are passable.” Bucky held out his silver arm. “This is a Stark special, but it’s not made for archery. If we could get a strong archer, we’d probably win most of our tournaments.”

Clint had to bite his tongue to keep quiet.

“You want to try it out?”

“No, that’s okay. I thought you did a great.”

When Phil walked over, Clint glanced at him.

“Clint, you haven’t met Bucky, have you?”

“I remember seeing him at the party.”

“Bucky Barnes is our top investigator at the firm. The CIA keeps trying to recruit him. It’s more exciting work so I don’t know how we keep him.”

“You don’t make me do paperwork,” Bucky supplied with a near smile. “That and the CIA’s pay is shit for the crap jobs.”

“He’s considered the best in the city,” Phil added.

“Now, Phil, you’re making me blush.”

Clint was pretty sure that no one made Bucky Barnes blush.

On their way out, Clint and Phil said their goodbyes and headed to eat. Phil told Clint to pick the place and he was taken to a small out of the way Chinese restaurant. Clint swore it was the best in the city and Phil agreed.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself,” Phil observed. “You liked the archery?”

“I did. At the dinner party, I heard some of the staff saying Bucky used to be a superspy of some sort.”

“People love to speculate about him. He seems so mysterious, doesn’t he?”

“That arm of his prompts a lot of it, I would imagine.”

“It was an IED in Afghanistan. Bucky was Special Forces. He and his unit came under attack and he still managed to save most of his team.”

“That’s really amazing.”

“You should join the gun club, Clint. Nick would sponsor you and dues would be covered.”

“Classes start soon. I doubt I’ll have time.”

Phil took a drink of tea. “If you want to concentrate full time on your studies, we can arrange for someone to come in and help out.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll only be taking three classes. They won’t get in the way.”

It wasn’t what Phil meant, but he could see a hint of panic in Clint’s eyes.

“If you find you need more time on them, let me know, Clint. We’ll work around it. You’ll have your job as long as you want it.”

“I won’t, but I appreciate it.”

“I’m curious. Have you always lived in New York?”

Clint chewed on his lip and decided it was a safe question.

“I was actually born in Waverly, Iowa. Sometimes you wind up in unexpected places. What about you?”

“Chicago,” Phil answered. “My parents were there on business when a snowstorm hit. I came early.”

“Your dad was a lawyer, too?”

“Yes. He was relatively surprised when I applied for Harvard Law. I inherited his love for the law plus the firm with the old school guard as board of directors.”

“What does that mean?” Clint asked with a smile.

“Dad died a year after I passed the bar. It was expected for me to continue his way of running the law firm. I saw more opportunity for growth. The board didn’t like it, but I owned majority of the firm. Nick isn’t a lawyer, but he knows how to be in charge plus his government connections were invaluable. I went to law school with Jasper and we shared the same ideas and work ethic. I changed the name of the firm from Coulson & Son to Coulson, Sitwell & Fury. I get to practice law while Nick runs the firm and Jasper oversees the attorneys working for us. It’s more than twice the size it was when my father ran it.”

“The board didn’t take to the changes?”

“A lot of them didn’t. They were old school. It was costly, but they left. Those who saw the potential of what we were doing remained and are the wealthier for it.”

“So you do like divorces and all that?”

“No,” Phil grinned. “It’s mostly corporate and international law. We a have various divisions and family law isn’t one of them. They have a tendency to get too messy. Our criminal law department happens to be less problematic, surprising enough. We also take on pro bono cases, especially those that could change the fabric of the country. Those usually wind up in front of the Supreme Court if they decide to hear the case.”

“Wow. That’s just huge.”

“Nick and Jasper handle things like board meetings and whatnot so I don’t have to. We’ve been very fortunate.”

“Sounds to me like you all worked really hard to get where you are.”

“I was hoping to learn more about you, Clint. I bet you’ve got an interesting story or two.”

“Not really. Besides, I like looking forward. These classes have me nervous and excited at the same time.”

“I think most do in the beginning. Once you get started, you’ll find the reward well worth it.”

Phil opted to not press Clint any further despite his need to know more about him. They finished their dinner and headed back to the penthouse.

~*~

The classes proved far more interesting and challenging than Clint had anticipated. The first class had him carrying two thick books in addition to the notebooks. The syllabus was overwhelming and as the professor spoke about what was expected, visions of failing grades floated before his eyes.

At seeing the laptops being used, Clint went into his savings and found a reasonable priced one that he was assured had all the software needed for school. He wound up spending more by getting a much needed printer.

When Clint arrived at the penthouse, it was nearly dark and Phil had already ordered the pizza for which he was grateful. He was taken aback by the gift of brand new backpack. Phil even offered to have an unused office desk brought over for Clint. After moving the bedroom furniture around to make room, it was delivered the next day.  

The next few weeks brought a challenge for Clint. Balancing work and school was a full time job. He managed to keep up with his studies without letting them interfere with his job. He still went to the shelter on Saturdays, spent Sundays and most of his free afternoons studying.

The English Comp class was his first major roadblock that had him rethinking the very notion of college. The assignment was an essay outlining his expectations and hopes at college. Clint read the initial chapters and had a fair idea on how to put one together, but actually writing something like that was out of his league.

With no idea on how to start, Clint carried the laptop in the kitchen and checked the roast he had started earlier. While it was in the oven, he leaned over the computer and tried a few words, then a sentence. Frustrated, Clint deleted every bit of it. He retrieved the English Comp book from his room and went through the first chapters again.

After a few more failed tries, he closed the laptop and slammed the book on top of it.

“Stupid,” Clint muttered.

“Clint?”

He turned to see Phil carrying his jacket over his shoulder.

“Dinner’ll be a little late. Maybe another half hour.”

“What’s wrong?”

“This!” Clint motioned at the book and laptop. “I should drop this class or just school altogether. It was a stupid idea.”

“I can’t count the times I felt the same way when I was in college. I suck at anything math related.”

“How’d you do it?”

“I joined a study group. What kind of problem are you having?”

“We’re supposed to write an essay. The professor said it was a simple assignment. Well, it’s not. I can barely understand what I’m reading let alone write anything.”

Phil did grin. “It’s a good thing you know someone who’s done a lot of writing.”

Clint had an embarrassing smile. “I guess that’s a big part of your job.”

“I was an assistant editor for the Harvard Law Review. How about after dinner we work on it together.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

After eating, Clint and Phil sat on the couch together shoulder to shoulder. Once Phil showed Clint some easy shortcuts to outlining and asked him questions, the essay slowly began to come together. Phil watched Clint typing away on his laptop and he couldn’t stop smiling from the pleasure of seeing him so intently working. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through the younger man’s hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Less than two weeks later, Clint hurried to the penthouse after his night class and found Phil sitting. He dumped his backpack and held up the essay trying to catch his breath.

“I got a B.”

Phil got to his feet and rushed to see it for himself. He took the essay and saw the grade in addition to the compliments written by the professor in the margin.

“Clint, this is wonderful!”

Without thinking, Clint hugged Phil. “Thank you so much for everything!”

Returning came natural and feeling Clint’s arms around him was something Phil didn’t realize how much he had wanted it until that very moment.

Clint seemed to realize what he was doing and he stepped back. “Sorry, I got carried away.”

“That’s okay. You should be proud. You did the work, Clint.”

“I couldn’t have done it without your help.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. I just guided the way. Don’t expect much with Algebra, I’m as dismal with it as I am in the kitchen.”

“Oh, that’s easy.” Clint sat on the sofa still admiring the B on the paper.

“How is it easy for you?”

“I don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “It just is. I might need to get a scientific calculator later.”

“I’ve got a good one collecting dust in my desk. You can use it.”

“Thanks. You know, these papers are just going to get harder from what I’ve been told. Do you mind helping me with them?”

“Not at all.” Phil could barely contain his eagerness at the prospect. “I’d be glad to.”

~*~

Thanksgiving quickly came and it was Clint’s first. Holidays usually meant more to eat, but there had never been a traditional meal. Phil insisted on Clint not cooking and had all the fixings delivered. Clint and Natasha set elegant settings with candles. In addition to Clint and Phil, Natasha, Maria and Nick shared a warm happy meal together.

Clint and Natasha cleared the table and as they cleaned up, the rest were in the living room enjoying coffee and dessert. Clint sent Natasha out since all that remained was wiping down the counters.

He glanced over to see Maria in the doorway.

“You sure have come a long way from the kid that could barely look me in the eye, Clint.”

Shyly smiling, Clint agreed. “I think I was scared of my own shadow then.”

“You’ve really come into your own. Now, you’re a college student. I wish I could say I had something to do with it.”

“You did. You sent me here.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Maria folded her arms and came into the kitchen. “I always felt like I caught you at a low point.”

“Not my lowest, but it was down there.” Clint threw the last of the trash away. “Listen, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say anything about that time.”

“I never have. Confidentiality is something I value. Clint, no one will care. If anything, they’d admire how you’ve pulled your life together.”

“I put all that behind me and it’s not important anymore. I’d rather just leave it there.”

“Sure. Just don’t forget that people here care about you. Not where you came from.”

There was no doubt Maria believed it, but Clint new better.

~*~

After everyone had left, Phil walked into the living room. Standing next to the large window was Clint dressed in grey and black with the nighttime New York City backdrop. He couldn’t look any more gorgeous than he did at that moment. Phil’s breath was taken away by the sight.

“Did you have a good time?” Phil asked as he went to Clint.

“It was great. I’m not used to being the one not cooking.”

“You didn’t mind, did you?”

“Absolutely not. I had fun tonight.”

“I’m glad.”

There was an awkward silence and Clint’s brain suddenly screamed “fuck it!”

He reached over and pulled Phil close. Before a protest could happen, Clint kissed Phil with every fiber of his being. Slipping his tongue inside, his heart went a beat faster when it was met with Phil’s.

Clint pulled at the Windsor knot of Phil’s tie and once undone, he let it drop to the floor. Without missing a beat, he undid the first three buttons of Phil’s shirt. He could feel Phil’s erection nestling against his and Clint groaned as he pushed his own into it. Hands clenched him closer.

Finally, Clint had to break the kiss. He stepped back with his eyes locked on Phil’s. They longed for him and Clint wouldn’t wait. He started to unbutton his shirt and turned to the stairs. As he climbed, them he kept undoing his shirt and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phil following him.

Once in Phil’s bedroom, Clint pulled off his shirt just as Phil came into the room. He went to him, and began to undo each button one at a time sliding from one to the other. Clint slid the shirt from the pants and pushed it off Phil’s shoulders. He pulled the undershirt off and his hands went to work exploring the new warm skin. Clint brushed his fingers along Phil’s nipples and nearly smiled at hearing the breath hitch in response to his touch.

Clint unbuckled Phil’s pants and went to his knees as he glided them down. His eyes went to the thick erection and Clint leaned in, brushing his cheek against it with the cloth as a barrier. He pulled the boxers down and hard cock bobbed in freedom.

After taking hold of it, he looked up at Phil who gazed at him and then Clint fed the organ to his greedy mouth. He made it wet as he took it inside. Clint leaned in, tasting the heat on his tongue. He nearly moaned from the headiness and when he felt Phil’s hand on his hair, Clint nearly came undone. He lost track of time as he took the cock deep until it hit the back of his throat.

“God, Clint.” Phil was dizzy with want. He’d come sooner than he wanted if Clint kept at it.

Phil urged Clint to his feet and they got the remainder of their clothes off. They wasted no time pulling the sheets down and taking the initiative, Phil put Clint on his back and laid on top of him, hip to hip.

He gave Clint a deep kiss then worked his mouth along the jawline to his neck. Phil rolled his hips into him when he felt the hands skimming along his back.

“Please,” Clint whispered. “Want you.”

Phil went to Clint’s nipple, tongued it until it was wet, nibbled and then to the other. Clint was writhing beneath him and he raised his head to watch Clint’s face as he took hold of the younger man’s erection. Pumping on it, he loved how Clint arched into his touch and the way his mouth fell open as he moaned.

“So fucking beautiful,” Phil huskily told him.

When Phil got to Clint’s cock, he moistened a finger. As he took it inside his mouth, he prodded at Clint’s opening.

“Fuck!” Clint gasped. “Don’t stop doing that!”

Phil pushed the digit inside and added another. Hearing Clint’s loud moans, he sighed loving the responsiveness with every movement.

“Inside me,” Clint begged. “Want you inside me.”

Releasing the organ, Phil added a third finger. “Are you sure?”

“Jesus, Phil. I’ll scream it if it’ll convince you.”

He couldn’t resist a laugh as he reached for the nightstand. Phil took out the lube and a condom. When Clint started to rise, Phil put a hand to his chest.

“Stay right there. I want to look at you. Think about how I’m readying myself for you, Clint.”

“Fuck, please hurry.” Clint squirmed in anticipation.

Phil lubed his fingers and pressed them into Clint. He worked and stretched the sphincter all the while watching Clint’s face. The body pushed against his hand in heated need.

“You’re killing me, Phil,” Clint groaned.

He pressed a finger against Clint’s prostate and grinned when he yelled to do it again.

“Such a noisy one,” Phil complimented in a dirty voice. “One more time?”

“Please, yeah, do it.”

When Phil did it again, Clint opened his legs wider and loudly groaned.

The fingers left and Clint ached to be filled. He pulled at Phil to get on top of him.

“Don’t make me wait,” Clint breathlessly warned.

“Not a chance.”

Phil put his cock at Clint’s opening and pushed. He gazed at his lover relishing the pure lust blooming across his face as Phil moved further inside.

“Still so tight,” Phil murmured. “Am I hurting you?”

“God, no. It feels so fucking good.” Clint arched for more of Phil’s cock inside of him.

Closing his eyes, Phil relished the tightness gripping him. He did one final push until he was fully in Clint.

“I’m inside you,” Phil said. He gripped Clint’s cock between them. “How does it feel?”

“Full, fucking fantastic.”

Clint moved just a bit and he felt Phil tighten the hold on his leaking erection.

“Fuck me, Phil. Please.”

Phil did starting slow never letting his eyes off of Clint. He couldn’t stop looking at him in the throes of heated desire. Phil pressed his body closer with Clint’s erection caught between them. This meeting of the flesh began to intensify as Phil started thrusting in earnest, his cock gripped by the tight sheath not letting go.

Clint clung to him, raised his hips to meet him as he drove in deeper, needing more. He feverishly yelled Phil’s name as he came between their bellies. Phil soon followed with a loud growl and kept going until there was nothing left.

Phil collapsed onto top of Clint, kissed his shoulder and then rested his head.

“Shit,” Clint said catching his breath. “Was there God in this room or was it you?”

Chuckling, Phil said, “I kinda thought it was you.”

They shared a deep kiss and Phil carefully pulled from Clint afterwards.

“Don’t move,” Phil told him.

Phil got off the bed and went to the bathroom. After removing the condom, he wet a washcloth and went back to Clint. He laid next to him and used the cool cloth to clean mesmerized by the hard body taking note of every groove.

Clint rolled to his side and scooted in close to Phil. “I’m a cuddler, just to warn you.”

“Good,” Phil said.

Needing more of Phil, Clint leaned in and buried his tongue inside his mouth tasting as much as he could.

“You’re a damn good kisser,” Phil complimented.

“That’s ‘cause you taste good and I love your cologne. You should just be naked only wearing that cologne. You’d never be safe around me.”

“I doubt I’d be safe from you even fully clothed,” Phil said with a wink.

“True that.” Clint grinned and snuggled in closer. “Best sex ever.”

“No argument from me.” Phil nibbled on his neck.

“Are you up for a suggestion?” Clint asked.

“I’m up for a lot of things, but I think I need more than ten minutes in between.”

“You’ve got an obscenely huge shower with probably fifteen shower heads. Maybe we should break it in. I’ve got a few ideas on how best to take advantage of the size.”

“Intriguing.” Phil ran his hand along Clint’s beautiful firm ass. “How about in the morning, you present all your proposals and afterwards, we have Thanksgiving desert for breakfast afterwards here in bed.”

“Desert for breakfast?” Clint questioned.

“Shower, proposals, breakfast desert in bed. You can’t tell me any of that is a bad idea.”

Grinning, Clint said, “I can see why you went to Harvard.”

“I was in the top five percent.”

“Show me,” Clint challenged.

Phil did.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the holiday weekend was spent just the two of them enjoying the newfound romance. They took advantage of the large marble shower, tub, eating in bed, watching bad reality TV and having plenty of sex.

When Monday arrived, the real world had intruded on their private one. Phil had an early morning meeting with Bucky. Clint was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

When Phil arrived, Clint had a breakfast sandwich and coffee ready for him.

Phil sat at the island. He noticed Clint’s quietness right away.

“You’re not eating with me this morning?” Phil asked.

“Not hungry.” Clint sat across from him. “I have to talk to you about something.”

“I thought so. What is it?”

“This weekend was fantastic. I mean, it was amazing. I don’t want you thinking otherwise.”

“I feel the same.”

“It’s just that…” Clint rubbed his thumb on the island before choosing his next words. “I know you wouldn’t, but I think I need to say it.”

“Go ahead.”

“You and me…are you going to expect me to…” Clint knew his face had to be fire red with embarrassment.

Phil set his coffee down. “No, of course not, Clint.” He moved closer to make sure Clint understood. “What we have is separate from your job. If you’re uncomfortable, we won’t…”

“No, it’s not that. I just need to know that if you’re okay with me not being with you every night.”

“Listen, Clint. We’ll take this at whatever pace you’re comfortable with. If you just want to go to a movie or dinner, I’m fine with that. I don’t want you to feel obligated in any way. I want this only if you want it. Do you understand?”

Clint breathed a sigh of relief. “God, I’m glad we got that out of the way.”

Phil smiled at him. “Me, too. I know this isn’t an ideal situation to start a romance. We’ll take it slow and not rush things, but I have to tell you, Clint, if you knock on my bedroom door, I’d never turn you away, even if it’s just to sleep.”

“Thanks, Phil. It means a lot.”

“How about a morning kiss. You up for that?”

Clint had a wide smile. “Always.”

The shared kiss made them breathless.

“Don’t ever stop wearing that cologne,” Clint said before giving Phil a kiss on the cheek.

~*~

The relationship was working out better than Clint had ever expected. After getting back in the swing of classes after the Thanksgiving break, in addition to his job, he and Phil both made time for each other. They had already taken in an art showing and a movie.

Clint and Phil made the decision for their bedroom activities to take place on weekends. It was a comfortable fit for both and the anticipation of hot sex grew tenfold as they waited for Friday night to roll around.

Christmas was nearly three weeks away and as Clint walked through the cold after his Wednesday class, a gift for Phil was on his mind. What do you give to the man who can have anything? He’d have to call Natasha.

Hearing is name called, Clint turned and running through the traffic was the last person he expected to see.

“Barney?”

Barney, Clint’s older brother, ran over and hugged him. “Hey, little brother. Long time, huh?”

“It’s been over two years.” Clint stepped back. Barney hadn’t changed much other than a little thinner than he remembered. “How’d you find me?”

“Old lady Baxter told me. She said you were doing pretty good.” Barney stepped back and looked over Clint’s new clothes and the backpack. “Guess she was right.”

“Where’ve you been all this time? I couldn’t find you.”

“Awe, you know, staying busy.” Barney looked up at the building. “You living here now?”

“Yeah, it’s where I work.”

“Show me.”

“What?”

“You don’t expect me to stand out here in the cold, do you?” Barney asked grinning.

“I guess, but you can’t stay long. I have to cook dinner before the boss gets here.”

Barney swung an arm around Clint’s shoulders and they walked inside together. Clint glanced at the desk clerk.

“Avery, this is my brother. He’s here for a visit.”

“Sure thing, Clint.”

Clint ignored the suspicion in his eyes. He wasn’t going to let his brother stay any longer than necessary if he could help it.

Once at the door of the penthouse, Clint unlocked it and with Barney trailing behind him, he headed straight for his room. After setting his backpack down, he watched Barney move around it noting the laptop and printer on the desk. His brother went to the dresser and turned the picture of their mother around to look at it.

“This is okay,” Barney told him. “You’ve done alright, little brother.”

“It’s not much, but I like it here.”

When Barney left the bedroom, Clint followed him out to the living room. His brother whistled at seeing the elegant surroundings and the impressive city view.

“I’ve read about places like this,” Barney said turning around. “You can’t get one like this for less than ten mil.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

Barney smirked. “I bet you wouldn’t. You really got it made, Clint. This is something else.”

“It’s not mine. I just work here. ”

“Are you kidding me?” Barney raised his arms. “Look at this palace! I bet there’s no less than half a mil sitting in this room alone. Goddamn, the furniture, the artwork and who knows how much is in the rest of this palace.”

“Jesus, Barney. That’s not why I’m working here. The man I work for is a good person.”

Realization dawned on Barney. “Oh, I get it. Sugar daddy, right?”

“God, no!”

Clint hated the pitying look his brother was giving him.

“Damn it, Clint. I thought you learned your lesson. Remember Fisher? You thought he rocked the world until you found yourself in over your head with him and his buddies.”

“He’s not like that!” The past was starting to suffocate Clint.

“If I hadn’t gotten there in time, Clint, they might’ve killed you when they finished with you.”

“I know, but this is different, Barney.”

“Right,” Barney said shaking his head. He walked to Clint. “Listen, I’ve got a friend out west who wants to let me in on a deal. Only thing is, I’m short on cash.”

“How much do you need?”

“A lot more than you’ve got, that’s for sure. I need more than traveling money.”

“Is that why you came to see me? Money?”

“No way, little brother. I want you with me. It’ll be the best payday we’ve ever had.”

“You always say that and it never works out. Besides, I want to stay here.”

It wasn’t what Barney wanted to hear. That much was obvious the way the easy grin suddenly left his face.

“I know I should’ve took you with me, Clint, but it was impossible. I knew you’d make out fine and you did. Now, I’ve taken care of you since we were kids and the way I see it, you owe me.”

“I’ve got a little money, Barney. That’s the best I can do.”

“No, Clint. You can do a hell of a lot better.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Haven’t you been listening to a goddamn word I’ve been saying? Look at where you’re living. You think a rich fuck like this is going to miss a few things? Just get enough that’ll get me about twenty grand.”

Clint couldn’t believe what Barney was asking of him. He should’ve known better than to expect Barney to change his ways.

“I can’t, Barney. I work and live here. I’ll lose everything.”

“Then make sure you don’t get caught. I bet this place sees a lot of traffic. Blame it on someone else and you can keep living the high life.”

“No, I won’t do it.”

Barney moved closer to Clint with deadly intent in his eyes. “Say that again.”

“I’m not doing it,” Clint said with more courage than he knew he ever had in him.

The punch came out of nowhere and Clint hit the floor holding his cheek. The kick to the stomach had him nearly throwing up and he coughed until his throat hurt. Before Clint had a chance to recover, Barney dug his fingers into his scalp fisting his hair.

“This is how it is, little brother. You will get what I want or I’ll ruin your fucking life. You think rich people will want you anywhere near them once I tell them about the things you’ve done? You’re carnie trash and the only reason you’re here is to give a piece of ass to the bastard who owns this place.”

Clint wanted to scream at him, but Barney’s grip was unrelenting and he was still feeling sick from the harsh kick to his gut.

“I kept you out of prison, you worthless fuck! You owe me and you’ll do it. Otherwise, I go to your rich sugar daddy and to the cops. The cons will pass your narrow ass around for desert.” Barney tightened his grip causing Clint to grimace. “Remember the old Rockwood building where we used to sleep? That’s where I’ll be and if you don’t show up tonight with at least twenty grand worth of shit, I swear I will fucking destroy this fancy life you’ve been living!”

Barney shoved Clint down and gave him a kick to his back before walking out the door.

Clint screwed his eyes shut with his forehead on the floor. His life was over. His job, college and Phil was now gone. He choked back a cry and slowly got to his feet. Everyone would know, including Phil, and he couldn’t face them. He wasn’t about to exit Phil’s life by stealing from him.

He went to his room, emptied the backpack of the textbooks before moving to his dresser. Clint searched for the clothes he had arrived with and packed them tightly inside. There was barely enough room for the laptop. He put the locket around his neck and took his mother’s photo from the frame.

Clint went back to his closet and found the peanut can on the shelf. He opened it up and took out his savings. After sticking a hundred in his pocket, he put the remaining $1300 in his wallet. Clint carried the items to the kitchen. He set the cellphone, MetroCard, keys and credit card on the island.

The last part would be the hardest. Clint got the notepad and pen. He considered writing a longer note, but the words wouldn’t come. He wrote a simple apology and signed his name.

He took a final look around before walking out the door.

~*~

When Phil got home, he set his briefcase on the table in the foyer. He loosened his tie as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Clint,” Phil called out.

He didn’t see Clint cooking and headed to his room. Phil opened the door and he was about to leave when the textbooks on the bed caught his attention. With a half-smile, he went over to pick one up and flipped through the pages. Phil had never been prouder of Clint.

Phil set it down and he turned to leave when the empty picture frame came into sight. That was when he realized the locket was gone as well. Phil took another look around the room and saw the empty spot where Clint’s laptop normally sat.

Trying to quell the growing alarm, Phil went to the dresser. He opened a drawer and found it half empty. Clint had taken some of his clothes.

“No,” Phil breathed.

He went to the kitchen and saw the items he had given Clint. The note had a large ‘I’m sorry’ written on it with Clint’s signature.

Phil yanked out his phone and dialed.

“Bucky, get to the penthouse now.”

He hung up and made another call.

“Natasha, it’s me. Listen, I need you to get over here. It’s important. I’ll tell you when you get here. See if Maria can get away, too. Thanks.”

Phil called Nick and gave him a short explanation before hanging up.

It was less than half an hour when Bucky, Nick, Natasha and Maria arrived. Phil showed them what Clint had left behind.

“Why did he leave?” Natasha asked as she glanced at the note.

“I don’t know,” Phil answered. “Something must have happened.”

“Phil,” Nick said in a comforting tone. “Maybe he decided it was time to move on.”

Shaking his head, Phil said, “No, Nick. Clint built a life here. He’s been going to college. He wouldn’t have left without an explanation. Not like this.”

Bucky had Clint’s phone and was reading through the messages. “If you want me to find him, I’ll have to run a background.”

“I know a place to start,” Maria said. She glanced at the group. “Clint was living in a homeless shelter when I interviewed him.”

“A homeless shelter? I knew he must have had a rough time.” Phil couldn’t hide his surprise.

“He didn’t want anyone to know.” Maria shrugged.

“Clint kept a lot of things close to the vest.” Natasha put her hand on Phil’s shoulder to settle him.

“He was ashamed,” Bucky murmured. “Maria, can you tell us anything else?”

“Just that his parents were killed when he was young, he worked for some circus and then found himself homeless when they closed their doors.”

“It’ll be enough,” Bucky stated. He turned to Phil. “I should know more in a few hours.”

“I’ll go out and look for him,” Phil offered. “It’s a big city, but I can’t just sit here.”

“You should stay in case he calls or comes back,” Nick told him. “Let Bucky put his people on it, Phil. They’ll find him.”

“We’ll do our best,” Bucky promised.

Phil appreciated the comfort, but he couldn’t help feeling that something was very wrong. He needed to be doing something and all the reasoning in his head was at war with the overwhelming compulsion to tear apart New York City until he brought Clint home.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing in front of the dilapidated building, Clint was reminded of the days when he and Barney first arrived in New York. They had little money and wandered for four days until finding the place. Clint had hated it every time he had trudged into it for nearly six months. Junkies and gangs were frequent occupiers and today looked no different as he watched a dealer pass crack cocaine to a user on the stoop.

Taking a deep breath, Clint finally went inside. The smell of urine and mold assailed his senses as he began the climb up the stairs. He was sure Barney would be on the same third floor when they had lived here. Clint still remembered his brother laughing at him as he tried cleaning up the decaying trash scattered about.

Most of the doors to the rooms were either busted or just gone altogether. He ignored the yelling and fighting as he stepped onto the third floor. As he moved farther down, Clint could hear raucous laughter and loud talking. One of the voices was Barney’s. His heart pounded harder with each step he took.

When he got to the room, Barney was sitting on a rotting sofa with a smoke between his fingers. There were two other larger men he’d never seen before.

“See, I told you he’d come!” Barney loudly announced with a grin. “Baby brother has never let me down. Isn’t that right?”

Clint looked at the others with trepidation before stepping forward. He slid off the backpack and took out the laptop. After putting it next to Barney, he took the cash from his wallet and set it on the computer.

“I paid $700 for the laptop. There’s $1300.”

“What the fuck are you playing at, Clint?” Barney took a drag from the cigarette and got to his feet.

“I could’ve just taken my money and got on the first bus out of New York, Barney. You’re right. I do owe you, but I’m not stealing for you.” Clint’s chest was pounding. He’d never stood up to his brother before. To say he was scared, was putting it lightly.

Barney flicked the cigarette to the floor and stepped closer to Clint.

“Don’t you remember me telling you what would happen if you didn’t do what I said? You want to go to prison? Soon as I say one word to the cops, they’ll have you locked up faster than you can say ‘I’m a bitch’.”

“I know you’d do it. I left because I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“You’ve always been such a pussy.” Barney’s enraged eyes darkened even more.

Clint stepped back. “I’m leaving now.”

“You think so?”

When Clint turned he was met by one of Barney’s friends while the other blocked the doorway.

“Barney!” Clint pleaded.

He turned back to his brother and saw nothing but rage on his face. Before Clint could attempt an escape, a large piece of wood slammed into his shoulders and he fell to the floor. He tried to get to his feet, but went down again as he was kicked repeatedly all over his body. Clint rolled to his side and huddled his arms and legs in a failed attempt to protect himself. Another hard hit to his arm had him screaming in pain.

The beating continued and he slowly lost consciousness.

~*~

By the time Bucky got back to the penthouse, Bruce, Steve and Tony was waiting in addition to Nick, Natasha and Maria. Phil was pacing the floor and stopped at seeing Bucky.

“Anything?”

“Yeah.” Bucky took the file folder out of his messenger bag. “I interviewed Amanda Baxter at the homeless shelter. Yesterday, a man claiming to be Clint’s brother approached her. She told him where to find him.”

Bucky gave the black and white photo to Phil. It was Clint and another man in the lobby.

“Clint told Avery it was his brother and that he left without Clint approximately ten minutes later.”

“I’ve never seen him before,” Phil said. “Clint never said a word about having a brother.”

“Mrs. Baxter stated they hadn’t seen each other for at least two years.”

“Short reunion for two brothers,” Nick observed.

“There’s more.” Bucky opened the file and paused for a moment before beginning. This wasn’t going to be easy for anyone to hear. “Clinton Francis Barton was born to Edith and Harold Barton. They had an older son named Barney Charles Barton. There were four visits by CPS to the home in addition to several emergency room visits.”

“Are you saying he was abused?” Steve asked.

“Both were. Medical records indicate various injuries including broken bones and lacerations.”

“Can you be more specific, Bucky?” Bruce asked. “About Clint.”

Bucky skimmed the papers. “Before the last visit at seven years of age, there were two broken ribs, hairline fracture of the tibia and several lacerations that needed stitched. They’re spread out over eight separate trips to the emergency room.”

“Is it legal for you to have this information?” Maria asked.

“It’s not for adjudication purposes. This is only being used to find Clint.”

“Continue, Bucky.” Phil was eager for more information.

“Their parents were killed in a car accident when Clint was seven. Blood alcohol indicated Harold Barton had nearly three times the legal limit. Clint and his brother were sent to a group orphanage for a few years then ran away. They were subsequently taken in by Carson’s Carnival of Traveling Wonders, a circus.” Bucky took out another printout and handed it to Phil. “Clint expressed an interest in archery and now we know why.”

It was a copy of a flyer announcing “Hawkeye, World’s Greatest Archer”. On the front was a cartoon depiction of Clint with a bow and arrow aimed at a target.

“The circus went under due to poor attendance and my guess is that’s when he came to New York with his brother. At some point they separated and he lived at the homeless shelter for nearly two years helping out to earn his keep. Mrs. Baxter stated he still continued even after coming here. He never missed a Saturday.”

“That’s not a hell of lot to go on, Bucky,” Phil said rubbing his eyes.

“What about this brother of his?” Nick asked.

“He’s our only lead at this point since Clint was last seen with him,” Bucky told him. “Barney Barton has a string of arrests for petty crimes. He did eight months last year in Buffalo for a B&E. I’m tracking his known associates. Finding Barney may lead us to Clint.”

“Maybe he went to another shelter?” Marie offered.

“I’ve got as many as I can spare eyeing several shelters,” Bucky told her. “Phil, I’m not giving up. I promise.”

“I know.” Phil anxiously scratched his head. “New York is an easy place to hide.”

“I want to dig deeper on the brother. If we find him, I want something to hang over his head.”

“Do it,” Nick said before Phil could respond.

Phil walked to the window and looked out at the city lights worrying and failing at thinking the worst. He felt Natasha’s hand on his arm and covered it with his own.

“You two got that close, didn’t you?” She asked.

“I hope you don’t think I took advantage of him.”

“You both are a good fit, Phil. I saw that the second I dragged him into the dining room the night of the dinner party.”

“I just don’t want to lose him, Natasha. I can’t imagine why he’d leave like this. That’s why I know something’s wrong.”

“Clint would not have left unless he felt he had no choice. Once he sees how much you love him, he’ll come running back. I think he loves you, too.”

Holding onto her hand for dear life, Phil said, “I should’ve told him. Made him see that he has a home here and people who care about him. I didn’t.”

“Shut up.”

Phil looked at her.

“You’re not allowed to blame yourself.”

He weakly smiled. “Thank you.”

Natasha leaned her head against his shoulder. “He’ll be back. I’m sure of it.”

~*~

Clint’s eyes opened to darkness. He ached all over from the beating that had taken place some hours ago. When he tried to move his arms, he cried out from the agony. That was when he realized his right arm was broken in the same exact place as last time. He managed to sit up groaning and nearly crying from the sharp pain where the break was. His fingers felt like a million needles were jabbing into them.

He looked around the dark room and was relieved Barney and his friends were gone, but more alarming so was his backpack. He used his left hand to dig into the jeans and cursed at finding the hundred dollars gone as well. He had nothing.

After shaking his coat off of one shoulder and pulling out his uninjured arm, Clint gently got it off the broken one. It took some effort and more pain to get the two shirts off. Using his teeth and free hand, Clint tore the shirt in order to have a makeshift sling. He got the other shirt back on, put the broken arm in a sling and then the coat. Once his injured arm was snug inside, he zipped up the coat.

Clint scooted to the corner of the room and rested his head against the wall. Tears dropped from his eyes. He cried from his brother’s betrayal, losing Phil and once again having nothing.

~*~

It was banging and yelling that woke Clint. The morning sun was streaming through the broken window and as he looked around the decayed room, he remembered where he was at and what Barney had done.

Footsteps got his attention and a city worker stood in the doorway.

“Get moving, kid. The building’s been condemned. You lazy punks will have to find another place to squat.”

Without saying a word, Clint got to his feet barely able to contain the grimace from the hurt that shot through him. He shuffled out of the room out onto the street. Seeing the police cars and city trucks, Clint took a turn down an alley.

He felt something on his mouth and after scratching at it, Clint realized it was blood. When he found a water spigot, he used his hand to wash his face. He touched his face and winced at the pain and swelling.

Clint hadn’t eaten since the day before and despite the nausea rolling through his stomach, he had to get something in him. If he was going to survive, he needed food and a safe place to heal.

By the next day, the pain in his broken arm didn’t seem so bad. He had found a soup kitchen several blocks away and managed to get one small bowl and a piece of bread down him without throwing up.

He didn’t want to think about what Barney was telling Phil. Just imagining Phil’s face was enough to make his heart clench. He couldn’t remember Natasha’s number, but Clint wouldn’t call her anyway. Phil would tell her. They were friends and he couldn’t have handled her rejection as well.

Clint was in no hurry for jail. Barney had told him enough stories over the years about what prison was like and he’d avoid it for as long as possible.

It was his third day on the street and he hadn’t eaten since the day before. Clint was feeling grimy and the only place to feel halfway human was the park. He entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet. As he unzipped the coat, his hand came into view and Clint’s eyes widened when he saw it. It was swollen nearly twice it’s normal size. The redness looked fiery. He had felt so little pain and now he knew why.

“No,” he brokenly whispered. This was as bad as anything he’d ever seen. People died from injuries like this.

When he started out of the bathroom, a wave of dizziness hit and he grabbed onto the doorway to keep from falling. He was shoved aside into the wall by someone and he yelped in agony. The bone in his upper arm seemed to shift and it took several minutes for throbbing to subside enough for Clint to move.

He spent half an hour begging and was rewarded with a bill. As soon as he made change, Clint went to a payphone. The numbers blurred and he had to focus to keep from passing out. Clint rubbed his eyes which helped, then he slid the money into the phone.

~*~

Phil numbly took the coffee from Steve. He had slept little and no new information had come forward regarding Clint’s whereabouts. Anyone else might have gone on with their life and written Clint off, but Phil couldn’t. Every fiber of his being told him Clint was in trouble.

Natasha had remained by his side throughout. Tony and Steve had stayed as well. He had mumbled a thank you to Tony for using his team of investigators to work with Bucky. Bruce was running from the penthouse to the hospital and back. Even Nick had called in some favors to help in the search. All the support had kept him from breaking down.

His cell phone rang and just as Natasha was about to reach for it, Phil took it. She had been fielding his calls since Clint’s disappearance.

“It’s okay, Nat.” Phil didn’t recognize the number. “Hello.”

_“Phil_ ,” came the broken whisper.

Phil shot to his feet. “Clint! Is that you?”

Everyone gathered close as soon as they heard Phil say his name.

“ _Something…I mean…I think_.”

“Clint, where are you?”

“ _Don’t know…can’t see straight_.”

Tony took out his phone. “Jarvis, trace the call on Phil’s phone right now!”

“Clint, just hold on. We’re tracing your call.”

“Got it!”

“I’m coming for you, Clint. Stay right where you are. Do you understand me?”

“ _Try_ ,” was the mumbled reply.

Phil handed the phone to Natasha. “Keep him on it.”

Following Tony, Phil, Steve and Bruce ran from the penthouse and got in Tony’s car.

“Jarvis map the fastest route,” Tony ordered as he sped out of the garage.

The map came up on the screen.

“How long?” Phil asked.

“With current traffic conditions, twelve minutes,” Jarvis answered.

“Shit,” Phil bit out. He looked at Bruce. “He sounded sick.”

“Jarvis, contact 911 and have an ambulance dispatched,” Bruce told the AI.

“Yes, Dr. Banner.”

“We’ll probably get there before they do,” Steve added.

The minutes getting to Clint seemed to pass achingly slow. As soon as Tony got closer, Phil leaned forward. He spotted him as he staggered away from the payphone to the building. Tony slammed on the breaks and Phil jumped from the car.

Just as he reached him, Clint fell into his arms and passed out. With Steve’s help, they lowered him to the sidewalk.

“Clint! Clint!” Phil yelled. “Hold on!” Panicked, Phil looked at Bruce. “He’s burning up.”

The ambulance’s siren could be heard getting closer. As soon as the EMT’s arrived, Bruce came forward.

“Let’s get him out of here,” Bruce told them. “I’ll do an assessment on the way.”

Phil wanted to go with Clint, but there wouldn’t be enough room. He went with Tony and Steve so they could follow.

Once in the back of the ambulance, Bruce took the stethoscope from the EMT as Clint was hooked to the monitor. After listening to Clint’s breathing and heart, he glanced at the EMT.

“Start an IV, lactated ringers. He’s dehydrated as hell.”

The EMT took the scissors to Clint’s coat and when he saw the arm, he looked at Bruce.

“Doctor, get a load of this.”

Once Bruce saw it, his insides went cold. “Shit. Radio the hospital to have an OR team on standby once we hit the ER.”

The ambulance finally got the hospital and as the gurney was taken out, Phil met him with Tony and Steve.

“Bruce, how is he?”

“I’ll know more once we get him stable,” Bruce answered.

Phil watched him hurry away with Clint and he was approached by a clerk with a clipboard.

“Are you his family?” She asked.

“Yes, we are,” Phil answered without missing a beat.


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later, Bruce appeared in the waiting room. Phil hurried over eager for news. Natasha stood close with her hand in Phil’s.

“How is he?”

“Did Clint ever mention breaking his arm?”

“No.”

“The night of the dinner party, I noticed a distinct ridge in his right upper arm. It was a fracture that hadn’t properly healed. It was susceptible to another break.”

“What does that have to do with anything, Bruce? What’s wrong with Clint?”

“He suffered a fracture in the same place which caused acute compartment syndrome.”

“What is that?”

“The fractured bones put pressure on blood flow, nerves, and muscles. We had to perform a fasciotomy to relieve it. It’s an incision along his forearm and we’ll take care of it during surgery.”

“Is this life threatening?” Natasha asked.

“Very much so. His blood pressure was dangerously high. He’s stabilized enough for surgery to repair the damage.” Bruce paused for a moment. “There’s more, Phil.”

“What?”

“It looks as if Clint sustained a serious beating. He has two cracked ribs, a bruised kidney and a concussion. These kinds of injuries don’t come any other way. It’s policy to contact the police.”

“Bruce, will Clint keep his arm?”

“I’m not sure. I have a colleague who is one of the best orthos in the business. As soon as he arrives, we’ll start operating.”

“Can I see him?”

“He’s unconscious, Phil. They’re getting ready to take him up now.”

“Please, I have to see him,” Phil begged.

“Okay, but just you and only for a minute. We can’t wait.”

“Thank you.”

As the nurses moved the IV and other equipment for Clint’s transfer to the OR, Phil slowly approached. Phil had been so panicked, he hadn’t noticed the swelling and bruising across his face upon getting to him. His chest ached at how much Clint had suffered and while Phil’s head knew he wasn’t to blame, his heart still felt culpable. He leaned in, gently touched his face and kissed him on the forehead.

“You’re going to make it, Clint.”

Phil watched them take Clint away and when he got to the waiting room, he couldn’t hold back the tears as Natasha hugged him. He looked over at Tony, Steve, and Nick who had also arrived.

He was pleased to see Jasper enter the waiting room. Phil turned as the uniformed officers approached. Before he could go to them, Nick pulled him back.

“You’re too close, Phil. Let Jasper be Clint’s attorney.”

“I wasn’t thinking.”

With a comforting hand on Phil’s shoulder, Nick said, “Come on. I’ll buy you a cup of coffee.”

~*~

The surgery took over four hours. In the OR waiting room, Phil continued pacing, Natasha and Maria sat together holding hands, Nick patiently leaned against a wall, Tony updated Pepper and Bucky via text and Steve made sure fresh coffee was supplied for everyone.

Finally, Bruce arrived and the group stood with Phil at the front.

“How is he?”

“He did really well. There were two fractures of his humerus, the upper arm. We repaired the damage and used an external plate and rods to keep it in place. Circulation looks good. He’ll keep his arm.”

“That’s great news,” Phil smiled in relief.

“Keep in mind we still don’t know how much nerve damage may have been incurred. We’ll know more once he wakes up.”

“Can I see him?”

“He’ll be in the recovery room for a few more hours and then we’re transferring him to ICU. I’ll take you up.”

“Thank you, Bruce.” He gave Natasha a hug before following Bruce.

Once in the elevator, Bruce pushed the button and glanced at Phil.

“You need to be prepared, Phil. External fixations like this are ugly looking.”

“How long will he have it?”

“Anywhere from six to twelve weeks. It’ll have to be adjusted to encourage bone growth in order for it to heal the way it should.”

“Jesus, Bruce. Why in the hell wouldn’t Clint call me, Natasha or any of us for that matter?”

“Fear, shame, guilt…take your pick. Probably a little of all of the above.”

“If I knew what compelled him to leave…”

“You will,” Bruce interrupted. “Clint has a lot of love to give, but he hasn’t had much of it in his life. Once he sees it from you and the rest of us, he’ll be fine.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I’m pretty sure I am,” Bruce gently smiled.

The elevator doors opened and Phil trailed behind Bruce readying himself to see Clint. Once in the recovery room, Phil stilled. The metal contraption ran from near Clint’s shoulder to his elbow. The arm was discolored and still swollen. He shot a look at Bruce.

“In a day or two, the edema will go down. There will be some bruising to the area. In another week, his arm will look almost normal,” Bruce supplied in a low voice.

Phil went to the bed opposite of Clint’s injury and studied his face. He’d never seen someone look so innocent. Phil couldn’t help cupping his cheek.

Clint shifted in the bed and his eyes half-opened. He groaned and rolled his head out of Phil’s touch.

“Can’t be here,” Clint mumbled. “Gotta leave.”

Bruce motioned for the nurse at seeing Clint’s agitation.

“Easy, Clint,” Phil soothed. “You’re going to be fine.”

“No, have to leave.” Clint closed his eyes and tried to move.

The nurse brought the needle and syringe to Bruce. He stuck in the port and injected the medication into the IV. It took seconds for Clint to fall back asleep.

“It’s the anesthesia,” Bruce informed Phil. “He doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“Are you sure about that? Maybe he’s angry at me.”

“It’s not uncommon for some patients to be disoriented after surgery. I doubt he even knows where he’s at or who he was even talking to if anyone at all.”

“How long can I stay? Will they let me in ICU with him?”

Bruce came around the bed and took Phil by the arm. “As your friend and sometimes doctor when you let me, I’m going to instruct Natasha to take you home, make sure you get a decent meal and six uninterrupted hours of sleep.”

“Bruce…”

“Clint won’t be awake before morning and I won’t have him seeing you looking like you went through hell and back. Understand?”

There was no doubt Natasha would follow his orders to the letter.

“Fine, I’ll do it, but I’ll be back here first thing.”

“Not before seven.”

“Six,” Phil countered.

“Six-thirty,” Bruce compromised.

“Six-thirty,” Phil agreed.

~*~

Clint opened his eyes and recognized he was in a hospital room. The sounds of the monitor, the antiseptic smell and the stark white walls had him trying to remember how he had gotten here. He heard footsteps and saw Bruce entering wearing scrubs with a white lab coat.

“Hey,” Bruce smiled.

When Clint tried to talk, he found himself hoarse. Bruce picked up the Styrofoam cup and used a spoon to dish some ice chips for Clint. The coolness soothed his throat and he could finally talk.

“How long have I been here?”

“Since yesterday.”

“Last thing I remember is walking to the payphone.”

“It’s a good thing you made the call, Clint. Any longer and I’m not sure if you would’ve made it let alone have your arm.”

Clint looked at the strange contraption attached to his upper arm. He started to reach for it, but was too weak.

“I’d rather you not mess up all the work we put into it.” Bruce walked around the bed to stand near the broken limb. “Think you can wiggle your fingers a little? Not too much, okay?”

Bruce’s face broke into a large grin when he saw all five fingers slightly move.

“That’s terrific. It’s a good early sign.”

Bruce took the chair next to the bed and explained the injury and how they repaired it. Clint had few questions.

“When the time comes, I’m going to introduce you to the best physical therapists you’ll come to hate.”

“Does Phil know?”

“He’ll be here in another half hour. I had to practically kick him out of the hospital so he could get some rest and decent meal. He’s been worried sick about you.”

“I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”

“Clint,” Bruce said leaning forward. “Phil loves you very much and that’s not to mention the rest of us. We all care about you.”

Clint wanted to believe that. At the very least, Barney had probably already told Phil everything. It was obvious Bruce didn’t know what he had done.

Bruce got to his feet. “You’re exhausted and have had little to no food for a couple of days. I want you to get plenty of rest and don’t stress yourself. You let us worry about you for a while. Deal?”

Clint nodded and after Bruce left, he wished he was able to leave. The last thing he wanted was to see Phil’s face.

~*~

Seeing Clint awake was such a relief that Phil couldn’t help but smile. He wanted nothing more than to pull him close and never let him out his arms again.

“Hi,” Phil said.

“Hi.”

Phil went to the bed torn on whether or not to kiss Clint.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore, better.”

“Do you need something for the pain? I can get a nurse.”

“No, it’s fine. I think it’s from being stuck in this bed.”

“You’ll be up and around before you know it. I saw Bruce in the hallway and he thinks you’re ready to be moved out of ICU this afternoon. I arranged for a private room.”

Clint looked down at his hand. “You shouldn’t go to so much trouble, Phil. I caused enough as it is.”

“Oh, no, Clint.” Phil sat next to the bed. “We were so worried about you. All of us.”

“I’m sorry.”

Taking hold of Clint’s hand, Phil looked into his eyes.

“Clint, the only thing I want you to do is to get better. We’ll worry about everything else later when you’re home.”

“Home?”

“Yes, the penthouse. It’s your home for as long as you want it. Do you still want to live there?”

Why was Phil being so nice? Didn’t Barney tell him? Maybe they’re waiting to lower the boom on him when he least expected. It didn’t make sense. Phil had been nothing but kind and loving from day one.

“Yes, I do. I didn’t think you’d want me back.”

“I do.” Phil fingered Clint’s hair. “You’ll always have a home. I promise.”

He didn’t know, Clint realized. That’s the only explanation.

Phil leaned in for a kiss and Clint turned his head.

“Geez, Phil. Let a guy brush his teeth first.”

Smiling, Phil stood and went to the bathroom. He took the plastic off the toothbrush, got a cup of water and the toothpaste. He carried them to Clint and watched as he brushed his teeth. When Clint finished, Phil returned the items.

“Okay, now?” Clint nodded and Phil gave him a gentle loving kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

After Clint was moved to the enormous private room on an upper floor of the hospital, he was treated with visits from more than just Phil’s friends. It was overwhelming to say the least.

The girls from the maid service sent him an enormous bouquet of flowers. The clerks pitched in for a fruit basket that Clint was now working through. A few classmates from college had even stopped in for a visit. The butcher sent a note promising Clint the pick of the best porterhouse as soon as he was on his feet. Even Mrs. Baxter from the homeless shelter dropped by and spent the entire time fussing over him. She told Bruce all of Clint’s favorite foods and insisted he write them all down which he wound up giving to Phil.

Steve and Tony surprised Clint with two gifts. There was a beautiful plant from Steve and a next generation iPad that hadn’t been released to the public. While Steve watched a football game, Tony spent an hour showing off the new Stark operating system that he swore would knock Microsoft on its ass.

Maria and Natasha managed to smuggle Clint’s favorite pizza past the nurses’ station. As he ate, Natasha sat next to him writing out thank you cards. She slid one over for him to sign.

Clint took the pen and signed his name. “This will look weird with your perfect handwriting and my barely legible signature.”

“Everyone knows you’ve been winged.” Natasha slipped the card into the envelope. She took out the next one and saw him gazing at her with serious eyes.

“How much do they know?”

“Just what Bucky told us which includes Steve, Tony, Bruce, Nick, Marie and Jasper.” Natasha began writing again. “We all didn’t come from perfect backgrounds ourselves, Clint. On the inside, you’ll find most of us are screwed up more than your average nutcase. Broken in some cases. Maybe in time you’ll realize how much alike we are. What do you think?”

Clint was saved from answering her when Jasper, Phil and two uniformed officers came into the room. The sight of the police had him in a near panic and he fought the urge to run.

“Nat, could you give us the room?” Jasper asked.

“Sure.” Natasha picked up the cards and her purse before leaving the room.

“Phil, you should probably wait outside as well.”

Phil looked to Clint who gave him a nod then he went to the hallway where Natasha waited. He folded his arms and began pacing.

“You’re not any good being on the outside,” Natasha observed.

“I’m too close,” Phil acknowledged. “I couldn’t effectively represent Clint. I’d be tearing into anyone that even frowned at him.”

“Obvious.” Natasha watched Phil pace for another five minutes. “Okay, I’m getting coffee. You’re getting milk.”

“What?”

“Phil, if you over-caffeinate anymore you’ll start bouncing off the walls.”

“Make it chocolate and bring some for Clint.”

The door opened surprising them both and they watched the police officers leaving shaking their heads. At seeing Jasper, Phil went directly to him.

“What happened?”

“He insists he fell down a flight of stairs.”

“Is he afraid whoever did this will come after him?” Phil asked.

“I don’t think so unless he’s that good at hiding it. They’ll take another statement should he change his mind.”

Phil walked back into the room and saw that Clint was looking at the window.

“Clint, why didn’t you tell them who did this to you?”

“I can’t.”

“Are you afraid? You know we’ll protect you.”

“No, I just can’t.” Clint couldn’t look at Phil. It was only a matter of time before he knew everything. “I’m tired, Phil.”

“Okay.” Phil pulled the covers up carefully avoiding the metal attached to his arm. “I’ll be back later after you’ve rested.”

“Thanks.”

They exchanged a kiss and Phil shut off the lights. After closing the door behind him, he met Natasha in the corridor.

“After he’s home and he’s gotten his strength back, Clint won’t have a choice, Nat. He’ll have to tell us everything. I think he’s starting to realize it.”

~*~

Clint was released from the hospital with less than two weeks to go before Christmas. As soon as they arrived at the penthouse, Phil helped Clint into bed back in his room. He saw the textbooks Natasha put on the desk where his laptop had set.

“I already spoke to Edward,” Natasha told Clint. “He thinks you can test out of Algebra with no problem. You’ll have to retake English Comp and American History if you go back.”

“Will I be able to?”

“I don’t see any reason why not,” Phil answered. He moved the plant Steve had given Clint to the window sill near the dresser. He turned to ask about Clint’s locket and changed his mind. Now wasn’t the time. “Are you hungry?”

“No, I’m kind of tired.”

Natasha came out of the bathroom with a glass of water and his medication. Clint took it.

“Anything special you want for dinner?” Phil asked.

“Awe, Phil, not the kitchen.” Visions of flames from Phil’s attempt at cooking in Bruce’s kitchen had Clint groaning.

“Not to worry,” Natasha told Clint. “Betsy said she’d come in and help with cooking.”

“I’ll have you know I’m brilliant with a microwave,” Phil informed Clint.

“He’s brilliant at taking apart the directions as if he were in a courtroom,” Natasha said with a wink. “Never let Phil Coulson nuke a bag of popcorn if you can help it.”

“Those instructions are unreliable and vague,” Phil responded. “We can send people into outer space, but can’t give clear precise directions on how to properly cook popcorn in a microwave.”

“Don’t think I want to hear that story,” Clint said shifting in bed.

“Clint, would you like a meal from the Chinese restaurant we went to?”

“You’d go to Queens for Chinese food?”

“Why have money at all if you can’t offer enough to induce someone to deliver your favorite food no matter the distance?” Phil answered in amusement.

“Then, hell yeah,” Clint said enthusiastically. “Get me the fish head soup, shrimp & chicken with oyster sauce. Oh, and I want that seaweed with garlic, too. Anything from the Szechuan menu.”

“Nothing spicy,” Natasha ordered.

“Someone save me from his stomach,” Phil muttered.

“You know, in a few days I could do some things around here,” Clint told them.

“Absolutely not,” Phil adamantly replied. “The maid service will help pick up the slack. I’ll take care of the laundry.”

“You will not,” Clint stated. He suddenly realized he had just given Phil and order. He relaxed when he saw the grin on Natasha’s face and the offended one on Phil’s. “It’s just that there’s a certain way to handle the clothes. That expensive setup in the laundry room is finicky.”

“Phil, I’m beginning to believe you are forever non-compliant with household appliances. Kind of like Tony is with Microsoft.”

“You can supervise,” Phil offered.

“Wait a sec, Phil. Don’t you have to be at the office?”

“I’ve taken an extended vacation until January. I’ll take you to your doctor appointments, physical therapy and help you get around until you’re able to fend for yourself properly.”

“Imagine that,” Clint told Natasha. “Phil Coulson, nurse maid.”

Natasha picked up her bag. “I better go. Maria and I are going shopping.”

“Thanks, Nat.”

After kissing Clint on the cheek, Natasha left. Phil brought two more pillows making sure he was comfortable. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

~*~

After three days, Clint was back on his feet able to get around. He still felt weak at time and experienced pain from time to time. Clint was embarrassed at needing so much help, especially in the shower, but Phil’s good natured attentiveness made it all the easier.

It was getting easier to move his arm. The orthopedic surgeon and Bruce both had warned him about doing too much. He wouldn’t be allowed to do any lifting or weight bearing exercises until the bones had healed. That meant waiting until the external metal plate and pins were removed.

On an early evening, Clint and Phil had enjoyed a dinner at the table. Afterwards, Phil cleared the table while Clint finished his desert. He heard the doorbell and then voices. He looked up to see Bucky taking the chair across from him. Clint saw that Nick and Jasper had come along as well.

The black and white photo was slid to Clint and when he saw himself with Barney in the lobby, he stilled. He looked up at Bucky.

“It’s time to talk about your brother, Clint.”

It had been so easy to pretend it was all behind him for a short time.

“I’m sorry,” Clint told Phil. “I never meant any of this to happen.”

“It’s alright.” Phil put a reassuring hand on Clint’s shoulder. “Take your time.”

“Let’s start with the day you saw him,” Bucky carefully said. He already had a fair idea of what happened, but Clint had to tell it.

“I was coming back from class and Barney, my brother, was waiting for me in front of the building. I guess Mrs. Baxter at the homeless shelter told him where I was living. I hadn’t seen him for two years. I couldn’t believe it.”

“You brought him here,” Bucky supplied.

Clint nodded. “I didn’t think it would hurt and I was going to make sure he was gone before Phil arrived. I showed him my room and then he saw the rest of the place.”

He took a shuddering breath and then let it out.

“Barney wanted me to go with him out west somewhere. He had some deal lined up. I told him I wasn’t leaving. He wasn’t happy about it. He wanted money, but it was more than what I had.”

“What then, Clint?” Phil asked.

“My brother wanted me to steal from you. I told him no. I wouldn’t do it. He was pissed and he said he’d ruin my life here. I packed my things and met up with him at the Rockwood where we used to stay when we first came to the city.”

“I found it,” Bucky said. “The city is in the process of taking the building down.”

“When I got there, he was with two buddies of his. I’d never seen them before. I gave Barney the laptop and what money I could.” Clint’s eyes met Bucky’s. “He lost it. He just fucking lost it. I woke up hours later and they were gone. My stuff, too. I stayed the night and left when the city crews kicked me out.”

“He nearly killed you,” Phil said. “You can press charges and your brother will never hurt you again.”

Clint wiped a tear from his cheek away and shook his head. “No, I’m not. I know you won’t understand, Phil, but he’s still my brother. I won’t press charges against him.”

“I get it,” Bucky stated. “Loyalty. It’s important and you shouldn’t compromise it.”

“Barney hasn’t had it easy. He’s had to take care of me most of his life since we were kids. He shouldn’t have had to, but he did.” Clint stole a look at Bucky. “You know where he is, don’t you?”

Bucky nodded. “We found him three days ago. No one was going to make a move until we talked to you.”

“I understand.”

“You said your brother threatened to ruin your life, Clint. What did he tell you?” When Clint didn’t answer, Bucky leaned forward. “Let’s talk about the first time you broke your arm. I checked with every hospital in the city and in New Jersey. There is no record of you being at any of them since you first came here. You were never treated by a doctor, were you?”

“No,” Clint roughly whispered. He closed his eyes and the tears fell freely down his cheeks. This was his nightmare. Phil, Natasha and everyone else finding out the truth about him. “Don’t make me talk about this.”

Phil took Clint’s hand and held it. “Clint, it’s okay. We’re here for you and nothing you say will change that. I swear it.”

The bitter laugh nearly choked him. “You think so? You have no idea how much I want to believe that.”

“Trust isn’t an easy thing to give, is it?” Bucky asked.

The hold on his hand by Phil brought Clint back to him. In his eyes was trust and love. Clint could do this.

“Okay.” Clint took a deep breath, looked at everyone in the room. “I…I killed someone.”

Before anyone could say a word, Bucky said, “Start from the beginning.”

“It was a few months before Barney took off. He had this friend, Allan Bishop. There was a party at a house in Jackson, New Jersey. We took Allen’s car and stayed until about two in the morning. It was decided I would drive since I didn’t drink.” Clint paused a moment before starting again. “I hadn’t driven much and I didn’t have license so I was being real careful. I didn’t want to get caught and I was afraid of getting in an accident. Barney and Allen were horsing around in the car.”

“Where was everyone sitting?” Jasper asked.

“Barney was in the passenger seat next to me and Allen went in the back. Anyway, I told them to cool it. They were pretty drunk. When I yelled at Barney, he started messing around trying to get me to lighten up. He wanted to play chicken with other cars, thought it’d be fun. I told him we’d get caught. Barney started pulling on the steering wheel trying to get me to do it. I yanked it back and lost control of the car. It hit the median and rolled, I’m not sure how many times. Barney got me out of the seatbelt and that’s when I realized my arm was broken. After we were out of the car, we couldn’t find Allen. He wasn’t in the backseat. I found him on the other side of the road. He’d gotten thrown when one of the doors flew open during the rollover. He was dead.”

Clint put his elbow on the table and rubbed his eyes. No one was speaking and he was sure it wasn’t a good sign.

“Barney told me that if we stuck around, I’d go to jail since I was driving. We couldn’t run far because of my arm. He set it as best he could and made a sling. Barney told me that the cops would think Allen was driving since it was his car. They’d never know we were there. I went along with it even though I knew I should’ve told someone. Barney promised to protect me.”

“Then he used it as blackmail to get you to steal from Phil,” Bucky finished.

Clint nodded. “I ran because I was afraid and ashamed of what I had done. I didn’t want to hurt anyone.” He looked at Phil. “Believe me, Phil. I couldn’t take you hating me.”

Phil cupped his cheek. “I will never hate you, Clint. You do know the truth about this had to come out.”

“Yes. The longer it went, the harder it's been to live with.”

“Will you let us help you, Clint? You don’t have to carry this alone anymore.”

“Am I going to prison?”

“I won’t lie,” Phil answered honestly. “There could be complications, but you have my word we will do everything we can for you. All of us. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Clint took hold of Phil’s hand. “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”

“You don’t, not with family.” Phil put his hand behind Clint’s neck bringing their foreheads together. “Don’t ever forget I will always be here for you.”

“I won’t.” Clint raised his head and let out a sigh of relief. He was already feeling better knowing that Phil was at his side. “I’m pretty tired.”

“We’re finished,” Bucky replied. “Go get some rest.”

Phil started to get up when Clint stood.

“If it’s okay, Phil. I can manage. I’d like to be alone for a little while.”

“Sure. I’ll check on you when we’re done here.”

After Clint left, Jasper moved across from Phil.

“We’re looking at potential manslaughter,” Jasper stated.

“Come on, Jasper. It was an accident,” Phil said shaking his head.

“Driving without a license, leaving the scene in addition to the loss of life. It doesn’t help his case.”

“Then pull Barney Barton in on it,” Nick told them. “He’s just as culpable if not more so. You heard him.”

“Yes, I did. Barney Barton isn’t going to incriminate himself even to save his brother. He knows Clint won’t press charges for the beating. Besides, if this went to trial the DA would tear Clint apart on the stand. You and I both know it, Phil.”

“It won’t go to trial,” Bucky stated. “Clint will take full responsibility, even more than he should.”

“We need corroboration,” Phil told them. “Without Barney’s assistance, Clint could serve up to five years.”

“You’ll get it.”

Phil leveled his gaze at Bucky. “I want Barney Barton in my office first thing tomorrow morning.”

Bucky got to his feet and started to leave.

“Legally,” Jasper called out to him.

“It will be…barely,” Bucky answered without slowing down.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Phil went to Clint’s room and cracked open the door.

“Phil?”

“You’re still awake.”

“Just thinking,” Clint said from the darkness. “Did you want something?”

“Think you’d mind if I slept in here with you?”

“I’d love it.”

There was relief in that voice and Phil came inside. He got a spare pillow from Clint’s closet and eased into bed next to him careful not to jostle him.

“Is this okay?”

“Perfect. Slide in closer to me.”

Phil did and he sighed at Clint taking hold of his hand and placing it over his stomach.

“If I move around too much you can kick me out and I won’t complain,” Phil promised.

“You sleep like the dead,” Clint joked. “A tornado could come through and you’d still slumber like a baby.”

“Clint.”

“Yeah.”

“Would you like to sleep in my obscenely large and lonely bed upstairs with me every night?”

“After what you heard tonight?”

“Especially after what I heard tonight.”

“Why?”

“I’ve missed you and…” Phil needed a moment and he squeezed Clint’s hand.

“What?”

“I love you, Clint.”

Clint had known for a while how Phil felt about him. He’d seen it in his eyes enough. Hearing the words made it even more real and treasured.

“I love you, too.”

“I love how you say it.” Phil closed his eyes and rubbed his thumb over Clint’s stomach. “I have to go into the office in the morning for a few hours. Natasha will probably be here by the time I get back.”

“She didn’t say she was coming over.”

“It has something to do with taking over the world. That’s all I’m allowed to say.”

There was a moment of quiet and then Clint looked down.

“Phil, do you think we could get a dog?”

~*~

When Bucky arrived at Phil’s office with Barney in tow, Phil folded his arms to hide his clenched fists. Seeing the man who had inflicted so much pain on Clint made him want to strangle the life out of him. He didn’t trust himself enough to even speak.

Bucky forced Barney into the chair and Nick laid out several photographs for him to see.

“Mr. Barton, you know some very bad people,” Nick stated. “Not many have the courage to do business with the 116th Street Crew. You should know they don’t promote anyone who isn’t family into their upper ranks.”

Pictures of Barney with several different individuals told the story.

“What’s this about?” Barney demanded.

“Our investigators have uncovered enough evidence to send you to prison for a very long time, Mr. Barton,” Nick continued. “Racketeering, drug running and extortion ring a bell?”

“Yeah, well, what’s stopping you?” Barney smirked and slid back in the chair. “If you’ve got all that, I should be in handcuffs.”

“It’s about your brother,” Phil finally said.

Barney’s grin was nasty. “So, you’re him. The sugar daddy. Well, Clint won’t turn on his big brother. If you think he will, you don’t know him at all.”

“We know about the car accident you caused and how you used it against him. We know you were the one that nearly killed him.”

“He’s tough, a survivor.”

“No thanks to you!” Phil furiously spat.

Nick wasn’t about to let the meeting get out of control.

“I’m an old military man who likes to keep things simple, Mr. Barton, so let me spell it out for you. We’re willing to help you get into WITSEC if you turn state’s evidence against the 116th Street Crew and you give a truthful deposition that matches your brother’s. You’ll get a nice clean start of a new life.”

“If I don’t?”

“We’ll turn over everything we have about your dealings with them and you’ll take your chances with the DA,” Phil answered. “The 116th Street Crew won’t treat you so nice once they find out. Loose ends aren’t in their vocabulary.”

“Not much of a fucking choice the way I see it. I get buried in some backwater town while my brother earns his keep with sugar daddy ploughing his ass. You need me more than I need this bullshit.”

When Phil started towards Barney, Nick stepped in front of him.

“This is not a negotiation, Mr. Barton. You don’t have anything to bargain with.”

“Right.” The knowing smirk was back. “You wouldn’t offer this deal unless you thought Clint had a shot at a prison stint. I can put a nice fat price tag on it and walk out of here.”

“Is that what Clint’s worth to you? Money?” Phil asked barely containing himself. “Did it ever occur to you to do it because he’s your brother?”

“You think that little shit has ever done anything for me? I took care of him practically his entire fucking life!”

Nick folded his arms casually, and glanced at Bucky. “Let him go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Put the word out on the street that Barney Barton came to Manhattan of his own accord to meet with the DA and the Justice Department. Take him out to dinner. He shouldn’t show his face for a while.”

“You’re bluffing,” Barney ground out.

“Look at me, Mr. Barton.” Nick bored his one eye into Barney. “Do I look like a man who bluffs?”

The longer Nick Fury glared, the more uncomfortable Barney got.

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“A wise decision,” Nick said. “My friend is going to take you to a crappy hotel that doesn’t offer room service where you’ll wait for an attorney from another firm. The Justice Department will be there as well.”

Barney got to his feet.

“Oh, and Mr. Barton, anything less than the unadulterated truth will get you back on the street with the DA and the Crew on your ass. You’ll have to sleep with one eye open.”

Barney narrowed his eyes and glowered at Phil.

“Don’t bareback. His ass has seen more action than a hooker on Saturday night in a hotel lobby.”

That was when Phil lost it. Before Nick or Bucky could stop him, he grabbed Barney by the shirt and put him against the large window overlooking the city. If it had been open, Phil would have pushed Barney out of it.

The nasty laugh coming from Barney had Phil tightening his grip.

“Go ahead, sugar daddy. I’ll own this fucking dump,” Barney dared.

“Phil.” Nick put a hand on his shoulder. “He’s not worth it.”

Phil took a shaky breath and let Barney go. He stepped back and nodded at Nick.

Bucky took hold of Barney’s shirt and led him away from Phil. Rather than let it go, he held onto it and swung his silver fist punching Barney across the face. He nearly smiled as he watched him hit the floor. Bucky looked at Phil and Nick.

“I can afford an assault charge,” Bucky said with a shrug.

“Get him out of here.” Nick kept his hand on Phil’s shoulder.

Barney was pulled to his feet and they started to leave when he stopped. He dug into his pocket and took out the locket. Barney dropped it on Phil’s desk.

“She always liked him better,” Barney remarked.

After they were gone, Phil picked up the locket and opened it.

“What am I going to tell Clint?”

“Tell him just enough, Phil. He doesn’t need to know the rest of it.”

“I think you’re right. This locket will help.”

~*~

Phil got back to the penthouse as soon as he was sure Barney was meeting with his attorney and other officials. Bucky was texting him updates and all indications were that Clint’s brother was cooperating.

Natasha met him at the door. She followed through the foyer to the living room where a team was at work unpacking the boxes that had just been delivered.

“Where’s Clint?”

“Your room.”

“Any chance we can keep him there until tonight?”

“Well, Tony’s movie library has been made available through your server and Clint just started the first of the Lord of the Rings trilogy, the extended versions. It’s a safe bet.”

“Good.” Phil took off his coat. “There is a list of Clint’s favorite foods in the kitchen. Think Betsy would be willing to help out?”

“I’ll call her. How’d it go?”

“I’ll fill you in later. I have to talk to Clint first.”

Natasha smiled a little as Phil headed upstairs. He opened the door and Clint was in the middle of the bed eating an apple.

“It’s about time,” Clint said. “Natasha’s been practically guarding the door. I think she has super hearing or something.”

“Event planning is perfect experience for world domination, I’m told.”

Phil got on the bed next to Clint and gave him a kiss.

“How are you doing aside from the confinement?”

“I’m an hour into Fellowship of the Rings. Want to watch it with me?”

“Sure, but a little later. First, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Something wrong?”

“It’s about you, Clint, and your brother.”

Clint set the half-eaten apple aside.

“You saw him.”

“Bucky brought him to the office. We needed his statement about the night of the accident.”

“I can’t believe he’d be willing to do that.”

“Have you ever heard of the 116th Street Crew?”

“Yeah, everybody has…well, at least in the Bronx where we were living. Staying out of their way was high on my to-do list.”

“Your brother has been mixed up with them. I suspect it was why he was so eager to get out of town.”

“Did you force him to give the statement using that as leverage?”

“We offered to help him get into the witness protection program if he turned state’s evidence in addition to giving the statement about that night.”

“And he went along with it?”

Phil was again reminded of Barney’s hostility and how he was ready to do violence.

“Yes, he did. We brought in an attorney from another firm and they’re meeting with the DA and the Justice Department as we speak.”

“Wow.” Clint sat back against the pillows. “I won’t see him again, will I?”

“Do you want to after everything he’s done?”

“I don’t know. Maybe, but not for a while.”

“Every part of me never wants you to see him again, Clint. He hurt you too much over the years.”

“Phil, I know how you feel about Barney and I don’t blame you. He was too young to take care of me when our parents were killed and his resentment is full blown.”

It wasn’t in Phil to hurt Clint further by telling him about the acrimonious encounter with Barney.

“This program is about giving someone a new life, a new identity?”

“Yes. He’ll be relocated outside of New York with a new name. No one will know who he is or where he came from.”

“It’s a fresh start for him. He’s getting a second chance like I got here. Maybe that’s what he needs. So what happens now?”

“As soon as we get his deposition about the accident, we’ll present it and yours to the DA. In addition to having a clean record and a list of respected and famous character witnesses, your chances are pretty good of not seeing jail time. However, Clint, I have to be honest. Leaving the scene of an accident involving a fatality is a felony. We think we’ll be able to convince the judge to give you probation. I went to college with the DA. He’ll owe me one for giving him the means to go after the 116th Street Crew.”

“You think so?”

Phil grinned and dug into his pocket. “I’m pretty good at this lawyer shit.”

Clint’s eyes grew large when he saw Phil with the locket.

“Your brother wanted you to have it back.”

Clint blinked back the tears as he fingered the treasured locket. Phil moved closer and took him into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good stuff ahead!


	12. Chapter 12

By the middle of Return of the King, there was a soft knock at the door. Phil and Clint looked to see Natasha motioning towards them. Clint was at the door first. Phil and Natasha fell behind him as he walked down the hallway.

When he got to the landing at the top of the stairs, his eyes grew wide at the sight.

Two large Fraser fir Christmas trees that nearly touched the ceiling were lit with twinkling lights, red ribbons and large ornaments. The large windows overlooking the city were framed in garland with more ribbon and lights. The chandelier hanging overhead was decorated with evergreen adding to the holiday décor.

Clint started to go down the stairs when he saw the beautiful garland wrapped around the banister. It had silver and gold ribbon and had the twinkling lights as well. The tables were decorated with lit candles, silver bulbs and more greenery.

He took it all in amazed that anything like this could ever exist.

“I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in my life.” Clint wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and gazed at Phil.

“Neither have I,” Phil softly said only looking at Clint.

“Am I going to sound pathetic when I say I’ve never had a real Christmas before?”

“No.” Phil moved close to Clint and took hold his hands. “I’m thankful I get to share it with you.”

“Geez, Phil,” Clint shyly grinned.

Natasha walked to the stereo and turned on the music. As Michael Bublé began to play, she watched for a few minutes with pleasure at seeing the two beginning to dance. Without saying a word, Natasha left them alone.

~*~

The traditional Christmas party was held two days before the holiday. The entire group showed including Thor, Melinda May, and several others including their significant others.

Clint got his first Christmas present of the night from Natasha. She brought Emeril Lagasse much to his glee and both spent two hours in the kitchen. Clint had the time of his life cooking with Emeril who seemed to enjoy it as well. The invitation to stay was accepted and Emeril sat next to Clint at dinner.

After desserts, the group moved to the large living room and as Christmas music played, the gift exchange began. Clint watched with a smile at everyone opening their gifts. Steve was well on his way to having the largest collection of ugly Christmas sweaters ever. He loved the two he got from Natasha and Maria. Tony shook his head and glared at the current ugly one Steve was wearing. Every gift Natasha got came from her favorite store, Dolce & Gabbana. Clint suspected she had made it known through other means.

It was when Clint got handed a gift from Jasper that had his surprise. He leaned towards Phil.

“I didn’t get anyone anything.”

“You’ve been busy. You get a pass this year,” Phil grinned.

With a smile, Clint ripped at the wrapping paper. It was a pop-up hot dog toaster.

“I figured you can’t lose with that,” Jasper explained.

“I’ll use this a lot,” Clint told him. “Thanks, Jasper.”

Steve handed his over and when Clint opened the box, he was stunned. It was a World War II style bomber jacket.

“Wow, Steve. This is amazing!”

Clint wanted to try it on, but couldn’t because of the device still attached to his arm.

Steve smiled seeing the joy in Clint’s face. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it. Thanks.”

Bruce stepped over and handed Clint a business card.

“I’m not good a picking gifts out for anyone. I heard you wanted a dog. Some close friends run one of the best animal rescue organizations in the city. I told them about you and they can’t wait to meet you.”

Clint looked over his shoulder at Phil who said, “I’d love to go with you to help pick one out.”

Smiling, Clint glanced at Bruce. “Thanks, Bruce. We’ll do that.”

Tony hopped to his feet and handed Clint his gift. “Keep in mind, this is still a work in progress, but it’s mostly done.”

Curious, Clint took off the wrapping and lifted the lid to a brand new laptop.

“Of course, it as the new Stark operating system and I enjoyed making it open sourced because I’m all for pissing off Microsoft. You also have your own private server for whatever and Jarvis is voice activated. It’s probably the most powerful laptop in the world and, yes, I’m bragging.”

“Wow. I don’t know what to say. This is incredible.”

“Letting me know how much it aggravates Phil in having Jarvis in the house is thanks enough,” Tony informed Clint.

“It seems you finally persevered in your quest,” Phil dryly responded.

“I can’t wait to try it out.”

Maria held out an envelope for Clint. “Phil will probably kill me, but I think it’s worth it.”

When Clint opened it up and slid out the card, his eyes got big and he stood.

“Flying lessons. You got me flying lessons!” He turned to Phil. “Will the judge let me fly?”

“I’ll see to it,” Phil grinned. He loved seeing Clint so happy. It was like a drug.

“Thank you, Maria.”

“Not sure if we can top that,” Nick said to Bucky.

“One way to find out.” Bucky lifted the large package and brought it to Clint. “Nick and I talked to Bruce before getting this, Clint. I hope you don’t mind us being presumptuous.”

Clint took it and set it on his lap. He removed the paper and when he saw it, he stilled. It was a bow, black and sleek. He touched it with his fingers remembering how much he had always loved archery.

“You don’t like the color?” Nick asked with a bit of a grin.

The tears began to fall from his eyes.

“Clint?” Phil said concerned the gift may have triggered bad memories.

“I..uh…was starting to feel like I didn’t deserve this, everything, I mean.” He turned to Phil. “A few weeks ago I might have believed it, but not anymore. Thanks to you and everyone here.”

Clint looked up at Bucky. “Thanks, Bucky. As soon as I get the okay, I want to try this out the first chance I get. Will you take me to the range?”

“In a heartbeat.” It was one of the rare moments Bucky smiled.

Phil took the center of the room in front of Clint. He nervously shifted his feet and knelt.

“I was going to wait on this, but my gut tells me now is as good as time as any.” Phil looked into Clint’s eyes. “The first time I saw you at my door, you took my breath away. There was no doubt you were someone special and you would become an important part of my life.”

When Phil reached into his pocket, Clint’s breath hitched and his heart pounded.

“I’m hoping that you’ll agree to make it permanent.” Phil took out the ring box and opened it. Inside was a platinum band with black diamond inlay. “Clint Barton, will you marry me?”

He couldn’t believe it. Never in Clint’s wildest dreams would this have ever been possible. Phil was on his knee, with love in his eyes promising a future that had once been beyond Clint’s reach.

Clint finally found his voice.

“I’m gonna get really demanding all of a sudden,” Clint told him. “I want it on New Year’s Day and it has to be here. The decorations have to stay.”

“So, that’s a yes,” Phil anxiously said never letting his eyes leave Clint’s.

“Yes, it’s a yes.”

Hands shaking, Phil took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Clint’s finger. He got to his feet and didn’t hesitate wrap his arms around him before kissing him.

Clapping and congratulations erupted from all around them. The group surrounded Clint and Phil giving both of them hugs and kisses.

~*~

How Natasha pulled it all together, Phil and Clint would never know. The living room was cleared and chairs were put in place of the furniture. Tuxedos were fitted, a photographer and videographer were hired. A beautiful Christmas styled six tiered wedding cake was done in record time for the occasion. Emeril offered to help cater the affair as well. The activity in the penthouse was nonstop which had Clint and Phil’s heads spinning even though they had left most of the decisions in Natasha’s more than capable hands.

The day finally arrived and Clint shifted back and forth as Natasha helped adjust his tuxedo.

“Stop squirming,” she ordered.

“I look ridiculous. I must have been out of my fucking mind to want to get married with this thing attached,” Clint motioned towards the metal device still attached. The sleeve of the tux had been removed and he hated how bare his arm was. It looked outright ugly.

“No you weren’t.” Natasha checked over the tie at his neck. “You knew exactly what you wanted which is more than I can say for most of the weddings I’ve done.”

“As long as they take pictures from the other side,” Clint told her. “If I see one photo…”

“I’ve already taken care of it, Clint. We worked it out at the rehearsal.” Natasha stepped back and folded her arms. “Least you can say you have something borrowed.”

“Tony wanted to put boutonnieres on the damn thing.”

“Do you have the ring?”

“It’s in my pocket.” Clint pulled it out and handed to her. “This is really happening, isn’t it?”

Natasha smiled and took hold of Clint’s hands. “I’m going to cry right now because I’m so damn happy for you, Clint. You tell a soul and I will kill you while you sleep.”

Clint hugged her and when she finished, he took the spare handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her. Natasha dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

“Thanks for everything, Nat.”

The knock at the door signaled that everything was in place. She stepped out in the hallway where Nick waited. He took her hand and as they left, Clint met Phil who was wearing his tuxedo as well.

“You look amazing,” Clint told him.

“You’re beautiful,” Phil replied. “You ready to do this?”

“I guess,” Clint answered with an uneasy breath.

They went down the stairs as the music played. Every chair was filled and all eyes were on them as they descended.

“You can change your mind at any time,” Phil whispered.

“What would happen if I did?”

“Tony would open up the bar and I’d be broke by the end of the night.”

Clint couldn’t resist a small laugh. They got to the bottom of the stairs and started the walk down the aisle. Snow had started to fall outside the windows to add to the magical holiday atmosphere.

“Phil, I forgot to ask you something important,” Clint said in a low voice.

“What’s that?”

“Have you ever been married before?”

“Now? Seriously, now?” Phil saw the glint of humor and grinned. “No, I’ve never been married.”

“Good. Me neither.”

They stopped in front of the justice. Phil looked at her.

“We’re ready.”

~*~

The private jet flew into the sunset across the ocean. Phil and Clint had retreated to the bedroom and after feverish lovemaking, they relaxed with champagne in bed together.

Clint rolled to his side and looked at the darkening sky.

“When are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

Phil moved next to him and kissed his shoulder. It would still be another three weeks before the metal would be removed from his arm.

“I wanted to wait until we were alone so I can see your face when I told you.”

“We’ve been that.” Clint took a drink from the flute and set it on the end table. He pulled Phil close and kissed him. “I’ve got ways of making you talk.”

“More reason to wait,” Phil whispered in his mouth.

“Phil,” Clint pleaded.

“It’s the one place in the world I knew would feel brand new to me because of you.”

“Where?”

“Paris.”

“We’re going to Paris!” Clint couldn’t contain his excitement. Then he stilled. “Phil, I don’t have a passport.”

“I managed to expedite the process. Hope you don’t mind.”

“No argument from me.” Clint grinned until his face hurt.

Phil moved to his side and thumbed Clint’s cheek. “Thank you for coming into my life, Clint. I love you.”

“Thank you for never giving up on me. I love you, too.”

A kiss of promise and love was shared.

 

END


End file.
